Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves
by Phoenix353
Summary: COMPLETED! On his fifteenth birthday, Harry finds out the history behind his emerald eyes and why he is so important to the elves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't any of it but I did come up with some of the characters and the plot behind the whole story.**

**A/N: Sorry, everyone for not updating Necromancers recently but I kind of just lost touch of it for the longest time. I'll try to get a new chapter on that one before the end of the month or today but I can't promise anything.**

I hope you like this story. It's slightly AU, I guess… Everything that happened in the book happens in this story but Harry's history is completely different then how JKR says it is. So it might not be considered AU at all.

Well, you'll just have to read and decide for yourself.

****

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

_            Emerald eyes. Ivy eyes. Green Eyes. All are a different name for the elven eyed. Every elf ever born had a single eye color. Emerald green. And very rarely does it happen when a human receives that same shade of color. Only about one human per century. This human would grow to have the same ideals and morals of those of the elves. This human would be trusted with the lives of the royal family if the need would arise. That particular human of this century was a certain Lily Potter._

            It was August 1980. Lily Potter had just turned twenty. She was married to the man of her dreams, James… 

            And her life was currently a living hell.

            James and she had both been waiting anxiously for their first son or daughter to be born. They had entered a discreet hospital away from all the threats of the world and had waited nine hours when the child had arrived. A daughter who would have been named Rose except the fact that she was stillborn. They had been so depressed that they hadn't told anyone of their baby's death.

            In the elven kingdom of Elcaldin and in the capitol city of Elvendell, King Eldred and Queen Elswyth were in their own desperate situation riddled with despair. Their son, little Prince Emrys who had just been born a little after midnight on July 31 was the prime target of many of the elves' enemies. Voldemort and his followers were nothing compared to the evils that attack the elves. Dark elves (now called the Fallen) were attacking almost daily, trying to kill the little prince. Eldred and Elswyth knew what they had to do. The elven eyed human would have to be found and asked for help.

            "Find and bring forth the humans James and Lily Potter. We have reached the time where we must all depart to out Sacred Grove. Unfortunately, the prince shall not be able to join us. Or, for that matter, will anyone who has not passed their fifteenth birthday and received their ears. You may decide to stay, of course, with your younger children but it is too dangerous for Emrys to do so. The Fallen will not attack you if Emrys or Elswyth and I are not with you. We have to go with the rest of the elves to the Grove. Emrys cannot go to either and that is why fourteen of our twenty-eight Guardians will bring to us the elven eyed and her husband."

            The shocked gasps of the gathered could be heard from the palace balcony. A human had not been brought to the city since the time of Grindewald half a century ago.

            Three days later, the fourteen Guardian/Searchers returned with the confused and blindfolded couple. After taking of the cloths around their eyes, they started staring around the throne room of the palace in awe. About three hundred elves (of the population of about seven hundred in the city) were fitted in there comfortably. When James and Lily saw the elves around them bow to Eldred, Elswyth, and Emrys, they imitated them.

            Eldred stood up. "We have brought you here because we need your help. Our enemies, which include the Fallen have decided to try to kill our son in order to stop the lineage of the royal elves. Ever since ancient times there has been a human in the world who could be called upon should the need arise. They were to be defined by their eyes which look the same as the elves. Of course, it is a rarity for the humans to see an elf ever in their lives so they could not know about our lore and history completely.

            "You, Lily Potter, will take our son, Emrys, and treat him as your own son. Tell no one of his heritage until the time comes for us to return when he has reached the age of fifteen and can take him to the Sacred Grove with us. He will be taught as a human and be treated as one. But under no circumstances shall you ever tell anyone that he is an elven prince. Luckily, he has black hair as James does. But you will probably need to keep it messy and untamed to make it look like yours and not slicked like the elves. You may use a spell or charm to do so. You shall have to change his name from Emrys. Leave no traces of his other name at all. When he turns eleven he may go to that school that your kind goes to in Scotland. Hogtorts or whatever it is called. There are not many differences between the elves and humans so he shall be able to do the human magic. But when he reaches the age of fifteen his elven powers with start to show. They include healing, elemental, telekinetic, and spirit magic. He, for the most part, will only be able to tap into the powers at random times because he will not have been trained…"

            Elswyth spoke for the first time. "Also remember that even though he may act and look like a human, he is still an elf. Elves have very high immune systems and do not get sick very often. In fact, elves live longer than humans. We can live up to four hundred years old sometimes longer. He will probably not show any signs of what you humans call 'pubburity' (puberty) until a few weeks before his coming of age."

            The king and queen nodded to each other. They both kissed their son and handed him over to Lily and James who were still standing, unmoving, in shock. "You're trusting us with your son?"

            "Yes, but when he turns fifteen he will have to return will us because he has to train his powers that he will accept. If he doesn't then there will be the chance that he can die because he won't be able to control his powers and their effects. Until then, we will not hear a word from the human world because word doesn't reach the Grove easily. We will be rebuilding many of the old buildings of the Grove and putting up protection spells everywhere."

            "What is the Grove?"

            "The Sacred Grove is the ruins of the first city of Elves, formerly called Edlandris. It is over a hundred thousand years old. In that day and age only the worthy were allowed to enter the city. They put up a complex spell around the whole city so that only the ones who passed all the magical and warrior exams could enter. Those tests are not done anymore in our age. But the spell was so ancient that we could only adapt it to allow those who have passed their coming could enter. Anyone younger is not allowed entrance. We have tried to change that but there is no way without the Fallen being able to enter…"

            The elves in the room all nodded their heads at this statement. "About a seventy of the elves will be staying here with their younger children along with about thirty Warriors. It will be safe for them here. But the majority will have to leave. Or the Fallen will target here instead of trying to enter Edlandris. You must leave now. Eddris, one of our trusted Guardians shall take you back to your home in England. When you get there you must tell everyone that Emrys is your son. May the Elvenstar be with you."

            Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Potter left with Eddris and returned to the home in Godric's Hollow, England and told all of their friends of their new son whom they had named Harold, Harry for short. They never broke their promise to Eldred and Elswyth. A year later they went into hiding after hearing that Voldemort was after them.

            A fateful Halloween night brought the betrayal of one of their assumed friends which led to their deaths. The elves in Edlandris never heard any of the news about the Boy-Who-Lived or the deaths of the ones they trusted their son's life with. So Harry Potter grew up with his horrible assumed relatives, never learning of his true heritage. 

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**By the way: Warriors are trained to be fighters in battle. They know archery and swordsmanship and all that stuff. Guardians are the select few who are entrusted by the royal family to protect them and do the important missions for them.**

That's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers for all the nice comments:**

Little Teapot **(like the name. Remember to tell about your story.), Unicar's Brother ****(who's Unicar? And I'm glad you liked the first chapter.), Jess S ****(thanks), muggle ****(thanks too), Creamy Mimi ****(hope you like), Miranda Flairgold ****(I haven't heard from you in awhile! Keep up your story too.), Lone Wolf ****(no, Dumbledore doesn't know), Phoenix Angel ****(thanks a lot), veronik ****(I'll do my best on updates but Necromancers has lost its touch in my opinion. Any suggestions are welcome.) Phoenix of Light ****(hope this is soon enough for you), nikki ****(This chapter should be long enough, I hope.), Zoot Vampire Person ****(Well, I hope you think this story fills your expectations.), Jarvey ****(I thought jarveys were supposed to be rude… Thanks a bunch.), Arizosa ****(Glad you liked it!), della luna ****(I hope this story keeps its direction, though…), Maxennce ****(thanks so much!), dementorchic ****(I did have a great Thanksgiving. I hope you did too.), A-man ****(Thanks!), Cettia cetti ****(Elves in my story look kind of like LoTR but they aren't immortal… More later.), toastedpaco ****(Thanks for everything and I'll do my best.), Mike Potter 2002 ****(Just a question; what'll you do about your name in 2003? And thanks for the review.), Liena ****(thanks for the compliment…)**

I hope I didn't miss anyone or spell your name wrong. I won't be able to do this for every chapter… I don't think so anyway. But I just wanted to thank y'all. 

The chapter awaits you… Don't you dare skip to the end!

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Harry Potter was having a better summer than usual.

            His uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia never talked to him because of a certain visit from a certain wizard. Dumbledore had come two weeks into the vacation to tell the Dursleys that Harry was to be allowed to practice magic and should not be disturbed at all. He also told Harry to contact him about any dreams that he was to have. His uncle, aunt, and cousin had done their best to do just that.

            He spent most of his time in his room reading all his fifth year books, supplies, and other spell books that had been given to him by Dumbledore because he wouldn't be allowed to go to Diagon Alley that summer due to Voldemort's rebirth. Harry didn't particularly mind but life did get a bit boring even with One Hundred Different Hexes to Use on the Vexing. Many changes started happening to him though.

            It was three weeks before his fifteenth birthday that the first change happened. When Harry woke up that morning, thinking about his daily morning run around the block, he just walked to his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and jogging pants (which actually fit him because Dumbledore had told Petunia buy Harry some new clothes). He didn't realize until after he had walked downstairs to grab a bagel for breakfast that he didn't have his glasses on. He went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in amazement. He not only could see perfectly but his messy hair had actually smoothed out and looked shiny. With it straight and not messed up it brushed his shoulders.

            During the weeks that passed until his birthday other things happened as well. He could see and hear things from distances that no one else seemed able to do. His stamina during his runs lasted longer than it ever had before. He could easily run two miles without stopping. And he had noticed after tossing his potions book angrily against his bedroom wall that he had amazing aim; being that the book had hit the dead center of the circle on the wall he was aiming at without a thought. He seemed to only need about five hours of sleep each night.

            Of course, Harry had sent Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore about the new developments but the professor hadn't known what any of the changes were the effects of. But he had said that they didn't seem bad so it shouldn't worry him too much. Maybe it was just a weird form of wizard puberty.

            It was at the turning of July 30th to the 31st that the major physical transformations occurred. Harry had been jerked from his sleep at exactly midnight to feel a slightly painful twinge in his legs and ears. He hurriedly jumped out his bed and walked to his wardrobe and opened it to look at its mirror inside. He gasped as he looked at his ears which had pointed ends that were peeking out of his hair. His pajama bottoms that had fit his regular five foot four inch form were about a foot too short now. Harry was now six feet three inches tall and his green eyes were shining and glittering in a way they never had before. They looked practically luminous. Harry wished that he had his Embracing Your Magical Rite of Passage book from Hermione to see if this was supposed to be happening at all. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of his head with something. He whirled around to see the book in the air by his head. 

            'Well, this is unexpected…' Harry thought as he stared at the book before grabbing it out of the air and sitting down after casting a Lumos spell. He flipped through the pages of the book to see nothing on the subjects of pointed ears, sudden height growth, and flying books. Not that he'd expected it, of course.

            Harry sighed and put the book down. He'd have to write Dumbledore about it when Hedwig came back. 

            Just then Hedwig, Pig, Errol, Remus' barn owl, and two Hogwarts owl came in through his open window with his annual presents. He received a practice snitch from Hermione who had gone to visit her _friend Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. Ron had sent a few Filibusters' No-Heat Fireworks along with some pranks from Fred and George. Remus and Sirius had given him a box of sweets. Hagrid had sent his presents (rock cakes and a chocolate cake) with Harry's Hogwarts letter as usual. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had also sent Harry a package. Of course, it didn't actually say that it was from him. The letter had simply said in his loopy handwriting:_

                        _Harry~_

_                                    You may find this as useful as it has been before. Maybe one_

_                        day soon you'll need it again, though we may hope not._

_                                    Happy birthday._

            He had opened the parcel to see the sword of Godric Gryffindor in a worn leather scabbard. It was clean and shone in the light of Harry's Lumos spell. Harry smiled at the familiarity of the feeling of holding the sword before gently placing next to his other gifts on the floor and falling asleep, thinking of his thank you letters he would write in the morning along with an inquiry to Dumbledore about his height and ears.

            Across the entire country and on a mass of land that was peninsular to the tip of southern England, elven Guardian/Searchers were spreading out disguised as humans. They were looking for any trace of the name Potter and the wizarding world.

            Eddris, the king's most trusted Guardian, had leapt (the elvish form of apparition) to the city London and had walked to the place called the Leaky Cauldron. It was there after talking to a few of the late night guests that he found out about the deaths of Lily and James Potter and the life of the said Harry James Potter.

            'Of course he didn't die when the human idiot tried to kill him!' he thought as he did a scrying spell to find the prince. 'The human woman must have loved the boy enough to die for him. That and the fact that elves are only injured, sometimes severely, by Avada Kedrava spells.'

            Harry stayed in his room on his birthday, waiting for the reply from his letter to Dumbledore.

            "What is going on with me?" he wondered out loud.

            "None of the humans will be able to tell you…"

            The emerald-eyed boy spun on the spot to face a man with pointed ears just like him and a stature an inch or two taller than him. He had a youthful but wise and weary face. He noticed that the man's eyes looked exactly the same as Harry's himself did.

            "Who are you?" Harry finally asked.

            "I am Eddris, Guardian to the king and his family."

            "King? What king? Who are you talking about?"

            "King Eldred of the elves and his wife Queen Elswyth, your parents-"

            Harry jumped back. "My parents were James and Lily Potter. I am not an elf and most definitely the son of a king and queen. My parents were murdered when Voldemort attacked fourteen years ago."

            "Your parents, as you call them, were asked by your father and mother to protect from greater evils than this Voldemort all the humans seem so frightened of. Lily and James were told to treat you as their own child and protect you until your fifteenth birthday when we could come back to find you."

            "Come back for me? If they're my parents then why am I not with them now?"

            Eddris sighed wearily and told Harry to sit down while doing so himself. He had to explain the whole story to the prince who wouldn't believe him.

            'This is going to take awhile if he's as stubborn as his parents.'

            An hour later found Harry writing quick notes to Dumbledore and everyone else to be sent magically to everyone about his leaving. After sending the letters, Eddris grabbed his arm and leapt them to a checkpoint near the Grove. Magic couldn't be done in a mile radius around the city but once inside, magic flourished.

            Harry was wearing the outfit of a Guardian elf that Eddris had given him. It was a forest green tunic with intricate embroidery and a shade lighter pair of loose leggings. A silk rope was tied above his hips. He was wearing shoes of soft leather. Harry looked around his surroundings. He wasn't sure that he trusted Eddris exactly but he definitely wanted to hear more about his supposed parents and being His Royal Highness, Prince Emrys, as Eddris had called him.

            "Where are we going again?"

            "Edlandris also known as the Sacred Grove. Your parents and our people have been waiting for the day when you could return. Everyone now lives in the Grove. You were just a little babe when we had to say good-bye. The queen was in such depression after that. We found a way that if a child is born in the Grove then they may stay but anyone not born in Edlandris cannot enter until the coming. Now, we only have a bit of a walk to the gates into Edlandris. The Fallen never attack in the early morning around dawn so we needn't worry about them now."

            "Who are the Fallen?"

            "That is what we call the ones that have succumbed to the dark powers of the elves. They are not that much of a threat anymore after we moved to the Sacred Grove but you do not ever want to be caught by them. They will most likely never show any mercy."

            "What if no one likes me?"

            At that Eddris laughed heartily. "Everyone has waited for your arrival, young prince since the hour that you left. Elves are not like humans in the manner of royalty and commoners socializing. All elves are equal. The royals have to follow the laws as much as they others do. Only, the royals, which you are, get a few more luxuries. Our whole kingdom, Elcaldin, throughout all nations and not just the capitol city of Elvendell mourned because of how their beckon of hope had to join the humans."

            "What will I do about going to Hogwarts and everything about that? I can't just leave my friends, can I? Will I ever see them and be able to tell them the truth?"

            "You are not allowed to have any contact with them at this point. Maybe one day later after some of your training you will be able to; after all you are famous among the humans. For now, let the humans believe what they will."

            Harry frowned and asked. "I've only heard of house elves before; why haven't I heard of elves?"

            "House elves are not even remotely related to us. They are only referred to as elves because of their ears. Elves are rarely mentioned because we normally have nothing to do with humans at all. Whenever we venture into the human world, we are always in disguise. However I do believe that there have been quite a few elves that have become famous in the human world without ever revealing their heritage of course. One of those was your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, the golden king."

            "Godric Gryffindor was an elf?"

            "Yes, indeed, he was. Of course, he didn't give his real name which was Elric. One of our greatest kings too. He married another elf by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw, I believe. Her real name was Erwina. Quite a few of their children decided to live as humans though after going to that school. So your family are descendants of the elvish side of Godric Gryffindor's line while the Potters were the descendants of the human side. Coincidence does wonders, doesn't it?

            "The human Voldemort wanted to kill the Potters for being Gryffindor's heir and although you aren't a Potter you still are his heir."

            Harry stopped walking and put down the trunk that was floating after him. He opened it and pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "When I was at Hogwarts, I pulled this out of the old sorting hat. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said I was a true Gryffindor because I pulled it out of the hat and gave it to me."

            "Ah! Yes, this sword is a magnificent weapon, young Emrys. Keep it with you always." Eddris said while looking at the weapon closely. "It seems that the king used a charm on it so that no one can use it against the owner." He handed it back to Harry who placed it back into the trunk.

            "I guess I'll need new clothes now?"

            "Of course, young Emrys."

            "Will I always be called Emrys now?"

            "At least at in public you will have to be called Emrys. All elves have a name that begin will E. It's been a tradition since before even the golden king's reign. Your sister's name is Elle; it means beautiful fairy-elf."

            Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "I have a sister?"

            "Oh, I forgot that you didn't know. Her name is Elle and she is eleven years old. She has black hair like your whole family does. She's a free spirit, she is. She's been begging to meet you though."

            "Well, then I can't wait to meet her either."

            "You won't have to wait long then. We're here."

            Harry gasped in shock. The small pathway that they had been walking on through the forest had turned into a marble road that led up to a fifty foot high white wall with shining silver gates in the front. They slowly walked up to the gates and were stopped by two Warriors in silver armor with an arrow and spear pointed at them. Then they seemed to recognize Eddris and put down their weapons. "Sorry, Eddris. Who have you got there with you?" asked the one with the bow, blonde hair, and seemed to be about twenty.

            "This, Eladrin, is the Prince Emrys."

            Both elves started and stared at Harry/Emrys. He started to feel uncomfortable. They dropped their weapons and bowed to him. Eladrin glanced upward and grabbed Harry into a hug. "Your Highness! We have all awaited your arrival!" 

            Eladrin seemed to realize then that he had just hugged royalty and put his head down in shame. "I am most sorry, Highness."

            Harry just laughed. "There's no need to be sorry. Thanks for the welcome. And please don't bow to me as of yet. I don't really mind if you don't. I'm not really sure about this whole prince of the elves thing yet."

            The gates opened and the second Warrior yelled for all in the crowded streets to hear. "Eddris has returned with the prince!"

            Everyone went silent and looked to the youth that they hadn't seen since his departure fourteen years earlier. The crowd parted to let the king, queen, and princess walked forward. The king in his regal robes and crown and the queen and princess in gowns of the palest green with ivy embroidery with their crown and golden circlet. 

            "Is that Emrys?" Elle could be heard whispering to her mother. The queen just stared at her son; tears streaming down her face. The little girl who looked to already be over five feet tall glanced between her mother and father to the crowd and to Eddris and Harry/Emrys.

            She suddenly picked up her many skirts and ran to her brother and jumped into his surprised arms.

            "Welcome home, brother. Welcome home."

**End Chapter Two**

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it… Feel free to give any ideas and suggestions but I can't promise anything to you. But feedback is always welcome. I'll post again as soon as I can…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They all belong to the brain that thought them up.**

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

****

            As Elle jumped into Harry's (or shall we say Emrys') arms, his keen elvish balance failed to work. He fell backwards and his head and back hit a beautiful little flowerbed with violets, lavenders, heathers, lilies, and many more flowers.

            The girl, or sister if he heard right, hadn't let go yet. Harry awkwardly patted her back. 

            "Err…" Harry tried to stand up and fell back again. The girl just wouldn't let go. "Can anyone help me please?"

            Someone came and pulled Elle off of Harry but suddenly hugged him as well.

            "Oomph!" Harry looked up to see a face not unlike his new one… More slender and fair than 'Harry the Potter' had been and much more like an elf. But this face was older, wiser, and more careworn. It was obviously his father…

            'Father? This is too confusing!' thought Harry. Being told that the whole history that you believed; your parents and name weren't who or what they pretended to be.

            As if noticing his uncertainty, the king looked slightly bewildered and took his arm. "We have awaited your arrival, dear Emrys. Though I must question why the elven eyed is not here; where are James and Lily Potter? Surely, they told you about your heritage before you came here?"

            Eddris glanced up sharply. No one but the queen seemed to notice this movement. 'This cannot be good…' she thought to herself as she gazed at her son.

            Harry looked down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. "My paren-" the boy blushed and caught himself in time. "Lily and James were killed when I was a one-year old by Voldemort, who most peop-… humans call You-Know-Who because they fear him so much. I survived his attack and am now famous for defeating him but he has returned. I grew with a family of Muggles, non-magic folk, who hate magic. Being that I am… Or at least thought I was a wizard; they didn't like my at all. Sometimes I think that it extended into true hatred of me. As much as I hate being famous for something I had no control over, being that my mothe-… Lily died for me; people will notice me going missing."

            All the cheering and celebrating elves went quiet at their prince's quietly whispered words.

            Elswyth finally walked forward and took her son's hands in her own. When Harry glanced upward, she kissed his brow. "You may call her mother if you wish. She really did love you." At that Elswyth seemed to choke on her words. "I am sorry about your childhood, my little ambrose child. We did not know."

            Harry was shocked by the sorrow in her voice. He looked up again to she her face covered with tears.

            He took a step toward her, ignoring everyone's looks.

            "Lily Potter loved me like a true mother. She died protecting me. But you are my true mother… Gave birth to me, loved me enough to give me away for protection, and welcoming me when I return naïve in the ways of this place. I would be happy to call you mother, mum, mom, mumsy, or whatever you want to go by."

            A smile broke across the queen's face and she hugged Harry tightly, kissing his brow again. "Oh, my little Emrys has all grown up." She grabbed his hand and called to the elves all attentively listening. "Today shall be a holiday for all! Guardians, Warriors, and Watchers need to stay attentive but celebrations shall reign!"

            A tumultuous cheer was lifted to the sky. 

            Eldred slung Elle onto his back and the reunited family walked to the manor that slowly came to view. The manor itself took up the entire center of the city. Many women were flocked around it; mostly former nurses and nannies of the prince who wished to see the former prodigy child. Others hanging up clothes on neat little clothes lines for drying but still watching the approaching group. They stopped when the king said to rest for the day.

            Harry nervously smiled at each of them… He couldn't exactly remember any of them for the age of a few months. But then an older woman walked forward at the queen's beckoning.

            She curtsied gracefully and took his hand. "Ambrose child, you have returned, as I saw. I am Eirwen, elvish Seer. Welcome home, young Emrys."

            Eirwen (which means white as snow) walked backwards into the crowd, smiling another time before disappearing completely. 

            Elswyth smiled at the look upon her son's face. "Eirwen is the wise woman of the city. She knows more than she let us know. She was at your birth. Loves you and Elle both completely, she does." 

            Elle grabbed Emrys' hand. "Come on, brother, I will so you your room! 'Tis beautiful it is. Wait until you see it. I won't be surprised if your ears fall off!" She ran into the manor, dragging her brother along with her.

            Eldred took his wife's hand and said. "It is good to have him returned to us at last."

            "It is indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar.

            Albus Dumbledore had just informed all fifty-six members **(I know it's small but it's a select organization, okay?) of Harry Potter's disappearance and his note that he was safe.**

            "What if someone had a wand to his head?" Anna Little, a fledging Unspeakable, asked. 

            "What if he didn't write it at all?"

            "What if-"

            Severus Snape got fed up. "Stop with the damn what-ifs!"

            "But he sent the letters magically to our family and Hermione." Arthur Weasley said from his seat next to his wife and two oldest sons. "Hedwig, his owl, has gone missing… It is very likely that he might have indeed been kidnapped."

            "Well, if he was kidnapped by the Dark Lord, then he isn't saying anything about it at all. I would think that by now he would be gloating from here to America."

            Albus sighed heavily. "We will have to wait and see for what will happen. If he has, indeed, been kidnapped then no traces have been left behind. All of Harry's old clothes were left at the house. All of his school things were gone. Sirius, don't give up hope yet. I'm sure that he's fine."

            Sirius Orion Black nodded miserably from next to a very tired looking Remus Lupin.

            Albus nodded as well. "I will contact my secret spy and ask their news too. Meeting adjourned."

            Everyone stood up and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "No, Dumbledore, I haven't heard any news of Harry Potter's kidnapping." The speaker paused, listening to the quiet voice that was in their ear (not schizophrenic but someone spelled there voice there). "Voldemort hasn't planned anything major yet. He's still recuperating and recovering his magical energy."             

            There was another pause. "His first plan for when he recovers is to either kill or get Harry Potter to join the ranks of his Death Eaters.

            "No, he still isn't fully trusting in me as of yet. I'm not in his good graces because of what we didn't do.

            "Of course, he doesn't know about that incident! I can't believe that you even got me to do it. What if it had failed?"

            There was a loud, knocking coming from the person's room's door. "Just a minute!" the person yelled out angrily.

            "Look, Albus, I'll get back to you later. Someone's at the door." The person started to walk slowly to the entry. "Yes, I think there's to be another Death Eater meeting tonight. I'll inform you of it later… Yes, I have to go. Good-bye. Yes, I will take care. Good-bye."

            Albus Dumbledore's voice exited the person's brain and they walked to the door and opened it slowly. 

            "What do you want now? You just interrupted something important, you know."

            "Sorry. I need help with…"

            The two walked out of the room and down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Good job, Emrys! Only three feet wide this time!"

            Elle called from her seat in the exercise room of the manor, where her brother was practicing his archery with Eladrin.

            "In a few more hours or days you'll be a couple inches closer to the target!"

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N: I know the length of the chapter… being that I wrote it. I know it isn't as long as some of you want it but I'll try to get more up as soon as I can. **

I updated Legends of the Necromancers yesterday as well, just to inform you.

Please Review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Emrys (as he will be called from now on) was currently walking on a rod three feet in the air holding an eight-foot long pipe in horizontally in his hands with a five hundred-sixty-two page book on his head. 

            After going out two steps he fell rather awkwardly onto the ground, the book sliding of his head. The new-found elf groaned and hit the grass with his fist. "I'm never going to be able to get across that twenty foot pole!"

            Elle and Eddris (who had been named the official new mentor for Emrys) sat down carefully next to him. Elle patted his hand quietly, for once.

            "Your elvish balance hasn't come into full effect yet. Living as a human for all those years threw a damper onto it. Once you get your feet, so to say, it'll be much easier for you." Eddris stated. "Do not worry. You will do great."

            A bell sounded throughout the city ringing thirteen times. Elle smiled. "It is one o'clock. You have time for a quick lunch before you have to go to speech and language class. I must go to the stables. Edrian promised to let me ride Evenstar; she's the prettiest of all the horses and she is mine."

            Emrys smiled and hugged her. "Go have fun. I try my best to learn 'the proper accent' so maybe I can come out of class early and join you."

            The little princess started dancing around him and hugging him around the waist. "That would be great! You can come watch my ballet lesson later! Then after that we'll go to the exercise hall and work on your archery some more!"

            Groaning to himself, Emrys stretched thinking of his sore arms that he had had for two days after his initial archery lesson just a week ago.

            "Oh, stop moaning about it! You need to get better at it. Later tonight, we have to meet with Father and Mother."

            "What about?" Emrys asked, curious. Elle just shrugged. 

            "No idea. All I know is that we have to be in Dad's study after dinner. I have to go now. I will see you soon. Good-bye…" Elle smiled, and then added. "Weakling brother." 

            The not-so-uncommon green-eyed boy-turned-prince playing swatted at his sister before saying bye as well and leaving with Eddris towards the Dining Hall and then to his lessons. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eomein, the speech master, was currently explaining to Emrys why he needed his lesson.

            "Your parents will explain what will be happening to you and your future tonight. But I am not allowed to tell you what will happen but only that you will need to learn all your elven skills in the next month and that includes speech. Many will become suspicious if the elven prince speaks like a human. You must have the accent and know at least most of our language before you well, do what you are going to have to do. Now, the task ahead of you will be hard so you will have to work hard.

            "Eddris has told me of your plans to see your sister at in the riding grounds. If you work hard enough at your lesson, Ambrose child, I will let you go to meet her. Now, first, we will study the movement of the vowels and consonants when we elves compared to humans…"

            After an hour, Eomein said that Emrys had done well enough in his lesson and that he could go to see Elle.

            Right before the prince could leave the sunny yet musty scented room, Eomein called to him, "You should probably go to one of the libraries in the palace and find some books to read about pronunciation of our language, Evynee. We will have to start on it tomorrow."

            "How did I learn this so quickly? I never could do anything this fast, academically, at Hogwarts."

            "Yes, well, we are nothing quite like humans, are we? We have a greater perception than most humans can possess. Do not tarry all day! Go see the young princess. And do study a little!" He called out as the elf left the room.

            The riding grounds were not far away from the academy, where Emrys had been so he decided to run there. But while he was running, he came across one of the many fields of the area. In it was the most beautiful stallion he had ever seen. The horse's coat was the deepest and shiniest midnight black. Emrys cautiously walked over to it, swinging over the fence with a grace he had not possessed before his changing. It must have been at least seventeen hands high! A hoof nervously stamped the ground but the stallion didn't move away. 

            Warily putting his hand out to pet the horse, Emrys was surprised when it let him. Of course, he had gotten quite a bit of experience from his first week at the riding grounds to realize that not all horses liked him (after being thrown from the back of one too many times to count). 

            "Ah! It seems Nameless has taken a liking to you."

            Emrys slowly turned around as to not startle the stallion. Behind him were Edrian, the horse master, and Elle. Both were on horses of their own; Galadhin and Evenstar. 

            "Nameless?" He questioned.

            "He was never named. No one could make him calm as you obviously have done. So what will you name the untamable?"

            Emrys slowly walked around the stallion trying to find a name that would honor this magical horse. "Mystic. His name will be Mystic."

            Elle smiled, "That is a good name. Now mount him and lets go. There is no need for a saddle. I believe your riding skills will improve now that you have found the horse for you."

            Following his calming stroking of the animal's coat, Emrys jumped onto his back. He leaned over the mane to whisper into the horse's ear. "Jump, Mystic. Jump."

            After jumping the fence, Mystic joined the other two horses and Elle and Emrys had a race to the stables.

            During the following riding, Emrys only fell off once which was a vast improvement.

            Elle had then dragged her brother to one of the twenty-one different libraries to find his Evynee language book before planning to take him to see her in dress rehearsal for the ballet that she was in. Seeing the humongous quantity of books, scrolls, papers, parchments, and other written knowledge, Emrys realized the scholarly ways of the elves. 'Hermione would love to be here…'

            With a jolt, the person formerly known as Harry Potter realized that he hadn't even thought about what his friends must have thought about his sudden disappearance with only a letter as a parting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione Granger was currently staying with Ron Weasley at the Burrow. Bill and Charlie were also staying at the Burrow that summer. They'd go off to some meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Of course, they never let any of the younger ones stay at the house alone. They would always go to Hogwarts with the others but not allowed into the meeting room. Fred and George would usually go to the kitchens or some secret room while Hermione would drag Ron and Ginny to the empty library.

            But this one warm and clear August afternoon they were all allowed into the meeting for the first time.

            They had walked in to see many of their professors (Ron had groaned when he had seen Snape), Sirius, Remus, and quite a few people they had never met before.

            Albus had smiled at them. "We are discussing Mr. Potter's absence again today and since you are all his friends, we decided to let you listen and tell what you think as well."

            As soon as they had all sat down around the table in the room, a sudden quiet humming filled the room. Everyone had immediately grown silent.

            No one except the newcomers looked on confused as their headmaster seemed to start talking to himself before pointing his wand at his ear and muttering a spell. 

            The humming became slightly louder and Albus explained. "My highest spy has just contacted me. Their voice is disguised so that no one will be able to recognize it so don't be surprised if it suddenly changes pitch and volume."

            A whispering, child-like voice filled the room. "There is only one thing that I know for a fact about Harry Potter's location… He isn't with Voldemort." As if seeing everyone they said. "Don't flitch at his name." Suddenly the voice became breathy and feminine. "No one has gloated about having captured him and Voldemort hasn't told me and… Well, can't tell you who but he hasn't told me anything about him. As Severus has doubtlessly told you all by now, he is planning to leave England and go to Switzerland."

            Ron immediately looked at his hated potions professor before gazing forward again. The voice turned into a raspy, older masculine one that sounded harsh and loud before continuing.

            "He is planning on doing quiet and small little attacks all over the country. The first being in the capitol. I suggest you being there to stop much of the killing. He doesn't want any Ministry to believe in his return until he has a stronghold somewhere. He has, of course, read the stupid Rita Skeeter articles and is counting on the fact that no one will believe Harry saying that he has returned. He, of course, is planning on his Death Eaters at the Daily Prophet to write about the insanity of Albus. Sorry, there, Albus. There is another proof of the fact that he doesn't know that Harry is missing. But we have a bigger problem. Voldemort has gained the support of a few rogue dark elves and the numbers are slowly growing one-by-one. We will need to enlist the help of the elves, Albus. Only they can really match the skills of the dark elves…"

            The voice stopped suddenly. A melodious alto speech filled the room then. "Damn! Albus, everyone, I have to go! Talk to the elves! Try to get them to come within the next two months! They're planning to attack somewhere in England with the rogues about then!"

            The spell ended and the room was silent again.

            "Elves? What'd that person mean? House elves?" Ron's voice cut through the hush.

            Hermione kicked him from under the table and many turned to face him from all around the room.

            "What? That's a good question!"

            Albus actually smiled. "House elves and elves are different. For one, elves look more like humans but not much is known about them. They keep out of human affairs. That is why children are rarely taught much about them or their existence. But elves possess many different types of magicks than we do. Dark elves use the magic they know for reasons against the elvish laws. Their ways are unknown to us and it is almost impossible to ever contact them. It seems that some of the rogues even among the elves, dark or light, have gone to Voldemort."

            Joel Ferrell, one of the Aurors at the meeting, asked a question before even Hermione could. "How do we contact the elves then?"

            Albus smiled again. "Once, long ago, my sister, who has long since departed for the greater adventure, was contacted by the elves during Grindewald's short but harsh reign. I never truly understood how they picked her out of all the humans in the world. And she never talked about anything that she did with them to me. But before she died she did give me an orb, saying that I should only use it when it was called upon for me to need to speak with the elves. I still have it here somewhere." Albus started pulling out hidden pockets from his robes.

            After twelve pockets filled with wool socks, miniature books, and such, he exclaimed. "Ah! I have found my lemon drops! Anyone care for one?" Everyone shook their heads negative.

            On the twenty-third pocket, hidden in the hem of Albus' robes he finally drew out a rather unremarkable looking orb about three inches around. 

            "Well, are you going to use it?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

            "No, I will not right now. The house elves should be arriving soon with dinner and then afterwards we will continue."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Around seven that night, over halfway through the meeting between the royal elven family and Eddris a slight ringing came from the choker around Elswyth's neck. She lifted the chain from around her décolletage and set it down on the desk in front of her. A small orb was flashing from the chain. 

            Eldred and Eddris, who seemingly knew what this meant, hurriedly changed the colors of everyone's eyes to brown, hazel, a deeper green, or blue. 

            "Don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Eldred muttered 

            Calming placing her hand upon it and saying, "Edarus," an image appeared in front of her. Emrys gasped when he saw his former headmaster and many people surrounding him including all of the Weasleys.

            Eldred smiled. "We have been expecting a call from you, Albus Dumbledore. I assume that this is about the fifteen Fallen that have joined the ranks of your Dark Lord Voldemort?"

            "Yes, indeed it is."

            "My wife, Queen Elswyth, and I have just been talking to our children, Prince Emrys and Princess Elle, about it. In a month, they along with a guard shall be joining you at Hogwarts…"

            The king was cut of as two simultaneous, "What's?" sounded out from his side. All the humans gazed at the two younger elves but the king continued, ignoring his children for the time being.

            "As you can tell, the conversation we were having has not reached that point yet. So I will explain to you all. After my son finishes his training in the next month he will go to help you with twelve Warriors and six Guardians. His sister shall be journeying with him because ever since her younger years she has wished to visit the human world and it is now almost impossible to separate the two of them.

            "None of them will be disguised to be humans. And I have just a few warnings for you. I know that it is likely that any of them maybe hurt and they will be prepared for that. But should anyone insult or challenge any of the traveling group we will not be held accountable for whatever happens to that idiot human. Is that clear?"

            "Very much so."

            "And should the one who calls himself Voldemort attack while the party is there, none of the humans will fight him. My son has a personal vendetta against him and will deal with the imbecile, but he may ask for help. Is that also clear?"

            "Yes, King Eldred of the elves."

            "But no one is to try to exceedingly please any of the faction. They wish to be treated as normal as possible without breaking their protocol."

            "We will speak to the students about their new code of conduct."

            "I believe that is all…" But the king was interrupted by his wife.

            "Can you tell us the supplies list for your eleven and fifteen year olds? I wish to have Emrys and Elle continue an education there even it isn't of our kind…"

            Many gasps from the room in Hogwarts could be heard. "Royalty! Coming here to Hogwarts!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Three weeks later, on September first, Albus Dumbledore was telling a very excited student body at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of the arrival of the royal guard of elves, who were arriving in three days.

**End Chapter Four**

I have to thank Eilonwy for making me realize how tall a horse is on average… I have to admit that although I love horses, they aren't my forte in knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            King Eldred stood up on the dais where all four of the royal family were. All the elves that could come came from all around Elvendell to listen to the king in the large and very crowded throne room. Queen Elswyth raised her left hand and the room hushed immediately.

            "Within the next hour, twenty of our number will be leaving to stay at the school Hogwarts, in the human world. Some of the Rogues have separated from the Fallen to join with the human Dark Lord Voldemort…"

            Many angry mutters filled the area when Voldemort's name was mentioned. The queen lifted her hand again in a gesture for silence. The king continued speaking.

           "Yes, that is the same being that killed the elven-eyed. We have decided, along with the Council that we, elves, have remained idle for far too long. We will see to the defeat of the Murderer-of-Innocents-and-the-Elven-Eyed!"

            Tremendous applause, shouting, and cheering were raised at the last statement.

            "We are gathered here to give our blessings to the ones leaving today and witness the commencement of our son as he has finished his training! He has learned all the magicks, swordsmanship, and equestrian skills in little over a month! That is a great accomplishment among even elves." More cheering could be heard. 

            "A thousand years ago, our Golden King, Elric Gryffindor left for the human world in a disguise along with his wife, Erwina Ravenclaw. That helped found the school Hogwarts where Emrys studied before coming here. All have heard that Gryffindor line was split in half; some staying as humans and others returning as elves. The human line turned into the Potters and the elven line stayed as the royal family. Elric, then called Godric, had a sword forged to be left at the school for his heir to receive when the time was needed. Emrys, then known as Harry Potter, was given the sword in his time of need. Many adults know him to be Elric's heir but they thought him a Potter not a Gryffindor as we remain to this day."

            Emrys and Elle glanced towards each other, wondering what all this meant and why their father was even mentioning it.

            "Emrys has the sword of 'Godric' Gryffindor and Elle has the sword of 'Rowena' Ravenclaw. But because these swords are known in the human world and especially at Hogwarts Elswyth and I have decided to give both our son and daughter another sword of their family lines."

            A collective gasp could be heard. In the elven kingdom it was a great honor to receive a single sword from your family line but to have two? That was indeed a great honor that was not subjected frequently.

            "To Emrys, who has brought much pride to our family and hopefully to the whole kingdom I give him my father's sword, Elessar. To Elle, who we hope will never need this; Elswyth gives her father's sword, Elwynd. Both shall also be receiving a bow and quiver of arrows made of yew."

            They were handed a magnificent bow, Emrys' slightly larger. Each had intricate designs carved into the body.

            "We would usually hold these gifts from Elle since she has not passed her coming-of-age. But since she was born in Edlandris, she has received her ears early as all the others born here have.

            "Now, say your good-byes for the entourage will be leaving shortly."

            Eldred, Elswyth, Emrys, and Elle all journeyed to their private wing of the palace. 

            "What are we going to do about all our eyes? Should we disguise them? If what Emrys told us is true, then his friends and professors will recognize his eyes."

            They all looked to the king who looked to his wife. "You will not disguise your eyes. Should the suspicion arise tell them about the elven-eyed humans but do not mention Emrys' true identity."

            "Why not? I want to be able to tell my friends that I'm alive. I mean, they'll recognize me, won't they?"

           "You have to be joking! You look nothing like when you came here. You taller, stronger, more muscled, and well… You can't see your scar anymore. It disappeared, remember? When you started training it just vanished. And well, a quarter of the elves going have black hair as well."

            Eldred sighed. "You cannot tell them when you're in the human world. Eirwen, the Seer, had a prediction last night." Elle and Emrys leaned forward. They had both learned that a foretelling was never to be taken lightly.

            "Well, what did she say?"

            "Only that the prince's former identity could not be _given, she put a special emphasis on given, until the time when he faces the Dark Lord Voldemort. So, Emrys, only when you face the Dark Lord, whether it be in the final duel or not, may you tell everyone of your upbringing as Harry Potter."_

            The clock bells rang seven times. 

            "It is time for us to go to the gate to see you off with the others. You will be leaping (the elvish form of apparating). Everyone is taking their horses as well. You will be appearing at the front gate of Hogwarts. The horses will all be left on the grounds. Emrys watch Elle and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone with her sword. She hasn't been properly trained in that aspect."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            At Hogwarts, a situation much like the October of the previous year when the student representatives of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived was in full effect. Everyone was sitting at their house tables in their best robes for school and, in the girls' case, make-up and jewelry.            

            The breakfast had not yet appeared at the tables and wouldn't appear till the twenty elves arrived. A table had been set for them by the head table. The morning classes had all been cancelled.

            After waiting five minutes, a gentle but loud knock came from the doors of the Great Hall. Quite a few of the girls shrieked. Albus Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it to find only a single girl standing there with three trunks following her.

            She was wearing an open green robe with a light green ivy-embroidered tunic and leggings underneath. Her long black hair was braided on top of her head to look like a crown and she had a golden circlet on her brow. Many stared at the sword at her side (the Ravenclaw sword was in her trunk) and the bow and quiver strapped onto her back and her ears. Albus, being the only one near her, immediately noticed her green eyes so much like Lily and Harry Potter. 

            The girl was practically radiating excitement and energy. She stuck out her hand for the headmaster to shake, ignoring everyone's stares. "This is a nice place. Not like the palace by far but really nice…" She said more to herself. Then as if realizing her bad manners she looked back at the headmaster. "I am Elle, daughter of King Eldred and Queen Elswyth of the Elves and sister of Emrys, prince of the elves. And I am one of the three females in our group. Pleased to meet you, Albus Dumbledore, brother of Athene."

            She said all this in a very dignified manner. After shaking the wizard's hand she continued on. "The rest of the group are with the horses and should be arriving soon.

            "Do you mind if I walk around here for a second? Until the rest arrive, that is?"

            "Of course."

            Walking back and forth between the tables, she talked to a few people but they were all to busy gaping at her to really hold a conversation. Finally she got bored and sat down at a random table (which happened to be the Slytherin table) and started hitting her head on it. Draco Malfoy stared at the girl sitting in front of him.

            "Are you alright?" he asked.

            Elle jumped up and hugged him. "You can speak! Thank you!"

            "Really, Elle, jumping on unprepared humans… What would Mother and Father think?"

            At that everyone turned to see two figures in front of the door followed by a few trunks. One was also dressed like Elle but with no ivy needlework and in darker greens. He also had a thicker golden circlet, sword, and bow. He seemed at ease in the castle. The other was in a Warrior uniform of a pale blue surcoat and blue loose slacks with a navy blue robe on top. 

            "Everyone, this is my brother, Emrys and his best friend, Evan. You may ignore them both."

            Evan playfully scowled and Emrys just laughed and tossed something at his sister. "I found that in Evenstar's pack. I think mum decided to give you something else… Goodness knows. She has packed enough for us both."

            Elle just smirked and climbed onto the bench to catch the package. "It's only some new ballet shoes for me. I still have to practice every night just as much as you have to practice spells to kill that dim-wit." 

            Albus' smile vanished. "You're training to kill someone," he asked Emrys, "besides the rogue elves?"

            Eddris and the rest of the guard chose to walk in at that moment. Many of them looked towards the ceiling and the students.

            "Ah! Yes, Prince Emrys has been training to kill the one you call Voldemort." Eddris finally stated serenely.

            Most the people gasped at the use of the name and Hermione could not remain inactive any longer. She was practically bursting with questions. "I've read that elves don't interact with humans and only form alliances when other elves are involved. I understand you joining to stop those rogues that joined You-Know-Who, but why would you be willing to actually destroy him? Wouldn't you usually just let us deal with him?"

            She then blushed as she realized that she was had walked over to stand facing the chest of the elven prince's head guard and mentor.

            Eddris answered calmly. "What is your name?"

            "Hermione Granger."

            "Miss Granger," he said in his harmonious accent, "do you recognize my eyes by any chance?"

            Although she thought that that was a strange question, she backed up to look upwards at his eyes and gasped.

            "Your eyes!"

            "I believe that you've seen eyes like mine before. You have seen eyes that all of us elves have… Bright, emerald or bottle green eyes."

            Hermione stepped back and glanced at all the elves. The eyes were all the same. 

            "Who do you know of that had the same eyes?"

            Emrys and Elle walked over to sit down at the table reserved for them, which was close to where Hermione was standing. Many of the students who couldn't see the elves' eyes were looking very confused.

            "You all have the same eyes! All of you do!" Hermione shrieked.

            "Yes, we do. Now who did you know that had the same eyes?"    

            Hermione just stepped back again and Ron walked forward to look at the elves' eyes to see what was wrong with Hermione. He fell down when he saw them.

            "It's impossible!" Ron said. "They're both dead. Or at least one is and the other has been missing…"

            Quite a number of the students and professors started asking who.

            "Lily and Harry Potter." Hermione finally managed to say. "But how?"

            Elle sighed. "I'm guessing that you have never heard the legends of the elven-eyed? You would only find those in books by El- Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. No, you haven't? Eddris, would you please explain?"

            "Every second generation or so, a human would be born with eyes of the elves. They would be trusted by the elves should a time of need arise. Lily Potter was one of the elven-eyed."

            "So what about Harry Potter?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

            "We know not about a _Harry Potter_." Emrys flinched slightly at the mention of his old name. "We did not know of Lily's death until this summer. Human news rarely reached us where we live."

            Hermione opened her mouth to speak some more but Evan interrupted her. "Has the breakfast been served already?"

            "Ah!" Albus Dumbledore cried happily. "We have forgotten to be good hosts. Sit down. Sit down. And we shall break the fast!"

            Everyone sat down at their tables and the food appeared. Many of the students turned to see if the elves were impressed. But the elves had only just picked up the food to put on their plates and started eating.

            It was then that the morning mail entered. Emrys sat up to see if he could see a snowy owl among the throng. Finally, he saw Hedwig who flew over to land at the Gryffindor table for a bit of bacon from Hermione and Ron.

            Emrys had a melancholic feeling in his heart when he saw his friends talking and eating together as if he had never been there…

            Evan patted his arm as if knowing what his friend was thinking and smiled albeit sadly. "It must be hard, seeing them…"

            "I can't help but wonder if they will be angry with me because I didn't tell them that I am alive." The prince stated looking over at their table again.

            "What is it that Eirwen said?"

            "We are not to _give _my identity away to anyone until I face Voldemort. She was rather confusing about give though… I mean, no one can _take _it, can they?"

            "I guess it means they have to figure it out on their own..." Evan said slowly. "Or maybe it was just her way of saying that no one knows at all."

            Emrys and Evan thought for a moment. 

            "Most likely the latter."

**End Chapter Five**

**A/N: Emrys/Harry already has the pointed ears! I've had so many people ask about that… Yes, he has the ears.**

I hope you liked and will review… And thanks a bunch to the people who read and reviewed my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Sibyll Trelawney was looked upon by most as a fraud. Which she was. She was not a real Seer by any means but she did possess a type of magic that was not found often.

            She could read auras. Of course, most were to dull so she added some untruths when reading to zest them up and make them a bit exciting.

            But some of the auras that she had seen in her life were in fact more vivid and rich than most the others that she saw.

            Albus Dumbledore was one of them. He had an amount of power that most didn't even hope to own. It could turn from a light blue to a dark navy in seconds when he used his magic.

            Lily Potter, whom she had known as Lily Evans, had a strange aura about her. There had been a very slight feeling of a different type of magic than most witches and wizards had. But it had been so unnoticeable that Sibyll had just said it was the ethereality of the girl who always seemed to have the characteristics of an angel according to her teachers.

             Harry Potter had been the most enigmatic of the three. His aura simply hadn't seemed _human. So Sibyll had been forced to fake everything about his aura because she simply could not understand it. But then Harry had to go and disappear, completely baffling the wizarding world, before she could figure the whole mystery of his ambiance._

            Sibyll had decided to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall to see the elves because she had rarely heard talk of them before Albus' announcement of the visiting group.

            When she walked into the Hall she noticed that the elves had yet to arrive. She calmly sat down at the seat that was always reserved for her even though she rarely ever came down. She couldn't handle looking at too many auras for so long. 

            When the princess elf had arrived, Sibyll had nearly fallen off her chair at the bright light that seemed to surround her. What had shocked the Divination professor was the fact that the girl's aura nearly matched what Harry Potter's had looked like.

            No two auras are ever the same. But all humans have a certain type of aura. Just as all species have matching types of auras but of different proportions, colors, vividness, and strength. Blood relations had a more parallel type of ambiance than to others.

            But the greatest surprise had come when the elf prince Emrys walked into hall through the doors.

            His aura was the exact replica of what Harry Potter's had been.

            And that could only mean one thing.

            The elf prince Emrys was Harry Potter, one and the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After breakfast, Albus Dumbledore showed all the elves to their rooms which were located in one of the many towers. It was a smaller version of the astronomy tower that had many windows and quite a few balconies on each level to view the night sky.

            Emrys and Elle shared a level with Evan and Ewyne, one of the few females on the journey. Elle and Ewyne would be rooming together as were Emrys and Evan. 

            Emrys went to one of his smaller trunks and grabbed a book bag out of it and then shrank it to fit in his pocket along with his three wands. He had his original phoenix feather wand and a new wand from a wand maker in France, Devereux, **(I don't know if that's really French or not…) made of oak, twelve inches, and with a core of a hair and feather off of a griffin. The third wand was the most important of the lot. It was thirteen inches long and made of ebony and had the core of a vial with a drop of his blood and a preserved drop of blood from every available ancestor up to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.**

            His original wand could not be used at Hogwarts in his classes for fear that someone (namely Dumbledore) would recognize it. No matter how slight the probability was of that happening. The second wand was made for him to use in his classes and the third wand was the most powerful.

            It was used rarely, if at all. Elves usually do not need wands at all to do their magicks. But since it seemed that war was on the horizon all elves above the age of fifteen and any elf venturing out of the Grove had been required to have one made for them. 

            These wands were to only be used when large quantities of magic and power had to be used. For example, if healing the average five or less people, you would not need a wand; but above that you would need a wand to focus the power and make sure it doesn't harm anything.

            Emrys then grabbed his schedule and looked at what class he had first after lunch. Divination. "Xiat!" **(Elvish word used when one doesn't like something)**

            Evan looked up from shining his sword. "What is wrong?"

            "Remember when I told you about the fanatical professor that predicted my death everyday?" At his friend's nod, he continued. "I have her for my first class today. I didn't even want to take the class but Eirwen told me that I should."

            "What other classes do you have?"

            Harry glanced down at his timetable again. "Charms and Arithmancy. Funny really, Hermione used to beg me to drop Divination to take that class… I doubt she'll be in my same class period though."

            "Why not?"

            "Elle and I didn't get sorted into any of the houses so we switch around to have classes with each house. We didn't want to show favoritism. Do you know where Eddris is? He's supposed to stay with me during classes."

            "He's waiting at the bottom of the tower. You better go now, Em."

            Emrys glanced at his planetary watch and started running to the door. "I have to get to class. It takes awhile to get to the North Tower and I am supposed to look lost! See you at dinner!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Elle's (whose Guardian was Ewyne) first class was transfigurations with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Being that she had arrived to the school later than everyone else, she had been a bit behind. (Not knowing the theory behind changing a match to a needle.)  By the end of the class she had caught up and had talked to a few people from both houses. She had started a debate in the middle of the class between a Muggle-born Ravenclaw and a pure-blood Slytherin about the importance of being a pure-blood.

            Finally Elle got tired of the arguing. "Everyone!" Instantly the class was quiet and Minerva McGonagall stopped having to tell her students off. "We'll finish this discussion after dinner tonight and my training later, okay? My brother will be able to express some of his opinions as well…

            "Now, I am positively sure the Professor McGonagall is most angry at me for disrupting her class so shall we all go back to work?"

            The rest of the class period was quiet and productive. No one wanted to go against the commanding tone in the princess' voice and get on her bad side.

            Emrys was not having such luck in his Divination class with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

            He had sat down at a table with Eddris near to the table with Ron, Seamus, and Dean as he could so as to have some former friends around him even if they didn't know it was him. But he was sadly disappointed when they all shifted nervously and scooted away from him as if respect.

            Everyone, in fact, had given Emrys and Eddris a wide berth. It hadn't helped matters any when Trelawney kept staring at him. Eddris, sensing his growing anger, had finally spoke up.

            "For Elric's sake, what is so marvelous about Prince Emrys that you can't stop staring and backing away from him?"

            Professor Trelawney had just turned her gaze onto the elder elf.

            "Heritage formerly hidden, has been uncovered; hasn't it Master Elf?"

            Eddris and Emrys both started and stared. There was a hidden meaning in her words.

            "What would you know about the heritage of the elves, Professor Trelawney?" Emrys asked quietly. All the students turned to look at him.

            "Nothing at all, Your Highness. But I do know about auras and that they are no two alike… Now, can you imagine my surprise when I see-"

            At that point, will a quick, barely perceptual movement, Emrys had his hand over her mouth. Many of the students jumped back in shock at the quick motion.

            Emrys quietly whispered into her ear while waving his hand around to form a speedy silencing charm so no one could hear them speaking. "We will talk after class, Professor Trelawney about your observations…"

            "I know that you are Harry Potter." She said simply.

            Emrys just turned to her. "We will talk after class about what you believe."

**End Chapter Six**

**A/N: I've had a few people ask how to pronounce Emrys… You say the E-M part like the beginning of Emily and the R-Y-S in said like riss. It rhymes with sis.**

You say Evan like E-vaughn.

Sorry, if you see any mistakes, but I wanted to get this chapter out. I'll change mistakes later after they come to my attention.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

            The rest of the Divination class passed far too slowly in the minds of all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and the professor, and much too quickly in the thoughts of the two elves. All the students were very wary of the young prince that had seemingly attacked their teacher (no matter how much they 'strongly disliked' her).

            No one had heard a word they said but the two elves and Trelawney all looked tense from their point of view, which didn't look to be a good thing. (What with both elves still having on full uniform and weaponry.) 

            Ron leaned over to whisper to Seamus and Dean. "That elf prince, whatever his name is, I don't like him. He's probably like Malfoy, I bet…"

            "A spoiled, awful brat." The other two finished for him. "Really who would have the nerve to attack a professor, even if that professor is Trelawney? I bet he thinks that he's better than everyone else because of it too!"

            Seamus looked pointedly at Emrys. "I mean, all royalty are treated like gods, aren't they? Why would he think he had to follow our laws?"

            A few Hufflepuffs listening in to the talk nodded their heads.

            Emrys turned around slowly and looked towards his friends (though they didn't know) sadly, listening to their conversation. Elves always did have superior hearing and eyesight.

            A bell rang through the school.

            "Class dismissed."

            All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rushed out the trapdoor and out of the classroom, skirting carefully away from the elves. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown seemed hesitant to leave their favorite professor alone with them. Sibyll just waved her hand, sending them away.

            After their exit, Eddris cast several locking and silencing spells on the door and windows, wandlessly and meticulously. 

            "Before the prince or I shall say anything we want to know how you came to your assumption."

            Sibyll didn't pause. "I was born into a world of colors. I remember when I was younger of being able to recognize a person not by their physical characteristics of their appearance but rather a light that always shined around them. I never told anyone of this ability growing up. I am a Muggle-born, you see? I thought it was just something that imagination had cooked up. But then I was accepted at Hogwarts and I told Professor Dumbledore when I arrived. He said that I had the ability to read auras. During my life I researched all the details that I could learn about reading auras. Most people are too dull to even look at. They all look almost exactly the same. (Although that is impossible, being that no two auras are the same.) People try to be too much like each other. But a few atmospheres around have caught my attention, Albus being one. I would guess that You-Know-Who would be also but I've never seen him, for which I am grateful. 

            "Remus Lupin, who is back teaching again this year, has this wolfish aura that took me days to figure out this year.

            "Lily Potter, then known as Lily Evans, had this mysterious impression surrounding her. It was slightly abnormal. It is very hard to describe. I can see auras around humans and other creatures and though Lily was human she had this aura around her that suggested that something about her wasn't commonplace.

            "When Harry Potter arrived in my class, I couldn't even recognize any human in his aura at all except a tiny film seemingly covering his true self **(that being the spell that Lily and James put on him). I could not read his aura clearly at all so I did what I always did when I couldn't think of something to say: predicted his death.**

            Sibyll glanced up at the elves to see if this story caused any shock. The other two were standing completely still.

            "Imagine my surprise when I go to the Great Hall (which I rarely do because I can't stand to be in a room with so many people for too long) to see what all the fuss is about elves coming and I see the elves come in with an aura that matched Harry Potter's structure; which shouldn't be possible because they are another genus than humans. Then the elf prince, Emrys, comes in with the exact same replica of Harry Potter's aura, and you expect me not to say anything? What do you have to say for yourselves now? Are you or are you not Harry Potter?"

            "Yes, I was once known as Harry Potter."

            "How? How'd you become an elf?"

            "Do you a class coming up?"

            "No, I have the rest of the day free until after lunch."

            "We will do our best to explain everything and then I have to go to Transfiguration."

            So they sat down and the story began.

            "Am I allowed to tell anyone?"

            Emrys and Eddris looked towards each other. "We, ourselves, cannot go against Eirwen's words and tell to someone who doesn't already know, as you did figure out. But you may tell. Only the most trusted teachers, mind. And those would mostly be the ones that I am taking classes with. None, absolutely none, of the students may know unless figured out on their own, which I think is highly doubtful being that the Gryffindors, who know me the best, and Hufflepuffs are rather wary around me. I don't really know very many Ravenclaws and Slytherins (well, Slytherins I know, but not in much depth)."

            Eddris stood up and pulled Harry up out of his seat. "We need to get to your next class. Tell us when you plan to tell the other professors so that we may come later. But for now, we are late; which is never a good thing in the minds of elves."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Emrys and Eddris went to join the Slytherins and Gryffindors in McGonagall's class.

            It seemed that during the small passing break between classes that word had quickly spread of Emrys' conversation with Trelawney.

            Minerva frowned slightly as the prince walked calmly into the room late as if it was not even worthy of at least a small note of his time. "Your Highness…"

            "Please do not call me anything besides Emrys, Professor. I am most sorry for being late but Eddris and I had much to discuss and became rather confused on the paths to take to this classroom."

            "I call all my students by their last names, may I know yours?"

            "Elves do not have last names. We go by our city (for example, I am Emrys of Edlandris) or our house name."

            "House name?" Hermione Granger asked, apparently for once not knowing the answer. "What's that?" She seemed to look quite disapprovingly at the elf after hearing from Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville about what had happened in their first class.

            Neither of the elves answered. Draco Malfoy did instead.

            "House names are the synonym of your family names or a.k.a. surnames. But unlike surnames, house names have to have existed for over three centuries and have direct bloodlines. That's why most Purebloods take pride in their names. Malfoy is my surname and house name." **(I totally made that up.)**

            Many people looked between Draco and Emrys looking for confirmation. "Yes, that is correct."

            Minerva motioned for the elves to sit at a desk near the front between the two houses. "What is your house name?"

            "Eddris is of the line of Halabard. My family is of the descendants of Elric and Erwina."

            "And who were they?"

            "Elric Gryffindor and his queen, Erwina Ravenclaw, were ruled during the golden age. I believe that they went disguised into the human world under the names of Godric and Rowena."

            "What? But the Po-" Minerva started to say but was cut off by Eddris.

            "I believe that this will all be explained later today… Now, I am sure that you want the class to start again?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            During the lunch break, the most trusted professors of the elves they all gathered in the Staff Room. (That would be Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Vector, Sinistra, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, and Pomfrey.)

            Albus wearily sat down in an over-stuffed armchair. "Sibyll has told me that there is something that she wishes to tell us in regard to the elves. She should be coming soon."

            Minerva snorted quietly at the thought. "What does she know that we don't know already?

            "I assume that you have all heard the students' talk of the elf attacking Sibyll and how the younger royal started a debate in the middle of _my class about the importance of pure blood compared to others. They decided to continue the discussion after dinner when Emrys could be there to express his views on the matter. Did you also here of him saying that he is the descendant of Elric __Gryffindor and Erwina _Ravenclaw_?_

            "What happens if the elves are made to believe that any non-Purebloods are lower than the others?" Minerva would have kept on if Sibyll hadn't stepped into the room at that point.

            "Have none of you figured it out yet?" She asked her voice void of any remote sound of mistiness. 

            Turning quickly to shut the door, she pulled out her wand and put up a quick ward to fend off any students.

            "Figured what out?" Veronique Vector asked.

            "Do you remember what the _elf prince, Emrys,_ talked about when he first came here? The story of the 'elven-eyed', as they called Lily?"

            "Yes," Remus Lupin answered, uncertainly. "But what does that have to do with the elven prince?"

            Sibyll sighed and sat in a winged chair. "You might wish to sit. This story will take a while to come out fully. And if I am correct, Albus will be the first one to figure it out…

            "Remember, when the garrison of elves came they mentioned that they wanted revenge on You-Know-Who because he killed Lily Potter. According to their story, they would've contacted Lily a few weeks after Harry's birth and a child at that age shouldn't be far away from their mother. We all know that Lily would never neglect her child's care. So why is it that the elves specifically emphasized that they had never heard of Harry Potter?"

            Many of the teachers nodded at this. "But that doesn't explain what the prince has to do with any of this."

            "'Elven-eyed' are humans born to be entrusted by the elves should trouble come and they need help. The elves mentioned that fourteen years ago they were in a dangerous war with fellow elves that had wanted to break away from the laws that have been in their society for over a thousand years. In August of 1980 the war reached new heights when the royal family was informed that the 'Fallen', as the rebellious elves had been nicknamed, were trying to kidnap their son for their own devices or to kill him. There was a safe city to journey to but in the rites of elves only those who had passed their coming-of-age or was born there could enter the city. So Lily Potter was called to help them in this matter."

            Albus suddenly gasped loudly and everyone turned to look at him. This was one of those extremely rare times that anyone would ever see the headmaster completely and utterly shocked. "Harry… Emrys."

            "What on earth are you two going on about?" Severus Snape asked rather angrily.

            "What if Lily hadn't had a son? What if instead she and James had a daughter that was stillborn and that they couldn't bring themselves to tell their friends? What if the elves told them that they needed the couple to watch after their son until he was fifteen because his life would always be in danger around his true parents and they didn't know of Voldemort? What if Harry Potter is really Emrys, prince of the elves?"

            To say the rest of the professors were stunned into speechlessness would have been an understatement.

**End Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been really sick. I could barely speak three words together without coughing let alone come up with a chapter. I'm still ill as I am typing this but I thought all you kind readers deserved a chapter as soon as I could get it up… Which would be now.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to make it where you'll here from me again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            The silence in the Staff Room was palpable.

            "Excuse me," Severus Snape finally said. "I thought I just heard you say that the _elf prince is in fact Harry Potter who was very much a __human."_

            Remus Lupin seemed to come out his shock with a very delayed reaction. "What did you just say again?" he asked Trelawney. "It's really weird because I thought I heard you just say Harry the human is Emrys the elf."

            "I just said that Lupin!" Severus snapped.

            Remus slowly shook his head out of the daze.

            "That's not true, is it?"

            Sibyll sighed, looking at the blank faces of her colleagues. "Sit down and I'll explain everything the best that I can with the knowledge that I possess."

            The Staff Room was then silent again with only the soft sounds of Sibyll's words and everyone's breathing.  

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione Granger was currently telling all her fellow Gryffindors how something odd was up at lunch.

            "'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "Just eat will you? There's nothing funny going on with the teachers!" He quickly pulled some more food onto his plate and started shoveling it into his waiting and hungry mouth. The rest of the boys nodded as they ate as well.

            "Yes, there is, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas! A third of the professors aren't in here! And Dumbledore isn't here! I'm telling you that something is _clearly wrong!"_

            At that moment five elves stood up from their table. The rest had left earlier for no apparent reason. As they passed the Gryffindors recognized them. It was Emrys, Elle, Eddris, Ewyne, and Evan. None of the elves even looked towards any of the Gryffindors as they walked by. It seemed they were in the middle of a disagreement.

            "We should go to the meeting to better explain…"

            "You let her tell them?" Elle interrupted rather angrily. "Eirwen said that we weren't to tell _anyone!"_

            "I didn't _tell her, sister. She figured it out on her own. And Eirwen never mentioned what to do if someone figured it out on their own. I couldn't do anything about it."_

            "Yes, well… What if she tells?"

            The Gryffindors were silent when the group stopped by their table suddenly, none of them moving. "She-she hasn't told anyone has she?" Elle yelled at her brother. Everyone in the Great Hall went silent at her loud question.

            The eldest elf looked around calmly at all the students and some of the teachers before answering. "Yes, indeed. I believe she is telling a few right now."

            "What? During the preparation of this trip mother and father both told us the importance of never telling anyone and to keep the people who know to a minimum and now you are telling me that half a dozen more will know? You, Eddris, were one who told us never to tell as well!"

            "Little fairy-elf, you must understand that we that are entering a war with a human that will not hesitate to kill anyone if we are left defenseless. We have to do what we can to protect more of the people." Evan tried to make his best friend's sister understand what the elder elves were trying to do. 

            At this point the missing teachers except Trelawney walked into the Great Hall, staring at Emrys, and noticing that a heated argument seemed to be brewing.

            "I _completely understand that we are entering a war, Evan. And I __understand that many of our kin may die._

            "But what happens when the humans betray us as they did years ago to our golden king! What happens when they betray us to our deaths as they always do? Our people had reasons for never entering the affairs of men! Men are weak*; they do not understand the nature of life. They all try to manipulate the cycle of all living things. All they care about is long life, riches, and being better than everyone else! I had hoped that journeying into the human world would change my mind. But all I see are judgmental, hating people."

            No sound came from the Great Hall at that moment. Everyone was absorbing the words being spoken.

            Emrys sighed softly and took his sister's hand, sitting down on the ground carelessly and pulling her along with him; not acting the bit of the rumored snobbish royalty.

            "Not all humans are like that, Fairy."

            "Yes they are!" Elle sat up and stormed over to front of the Slytherin table. "You," she said to all of them, "worry too much of the importance of blood. Yes, having blood of powerful wizards and witches makes you stronger but you are no better than the rest if you do not learn to use that power wisely. You also need to realize that while your mother and father should be two of the most important people in your life, they do not control it. Live your own lives with your own dreams!"            

            She then turned her anger onto the Ravenclaws. "You all need to realize that books and smarts are not anything if you never learn that those who have a lower grade than you on a report do not need to be told so but need a tutor session if wanted."

            The Hufflepuffs visibly shook as the very angry elf princess walked to their table. "I admire your trust in each other, I really do. But you do need to realize that people can betray you. In the upcoming war, no matter how long away it be, people will turn and you can be hurt by ones you thought you could trust with your life."

            Emrys just covered his face with his hands when his younger sister stalked over to the Gryffindor table, directly in front of Ron Weasley and the rest of the fifth years.

            "If I ever hear word of you saying another rude thing about my brother again, you will be hearing some very angry elvish words yelled into your face.

            "That is the problem with you, Gryffindors. You judge people before you get to know them. You hurt people without realizing it. You most definitely are not perfect!"

            Elle then walked forward to the Head Table and looked out at all four houses. "Gryffindor seems to be the symbol of all things good and light as Slytherin seems to be the epiphany of things dark and foul. Gryffindors can turn out to be bad just as much as some Slytherins can actually be nice! I just can't handle this anymore." Elle whistled very loudly and musically.

            A beautiful black mare cantered into the room. The only part of its body not ebony was a white asterisk shaped mark upon its forehead. Elle jumped onto the horse and galloped right out of the Great Hall.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The elves were silent for a few seconds.

            Emrys finally straightened. "I'll go after her. Knowing her and her mood she'll travel to the part of the lake by the forest. Who knows what type of trouble she can get into there." He whistled and Mystic galloped into the Great Hall as well.

            "Do be careful." Eddris warned. "Everyone knows that an angry elf, especially Elle, is not someone that you really wish to disturb."

            Emrys just nodded and galloped out of the hall and after his sister.

            "Elle!" Emrys yelled after arriving at the lake and seeing Evenstar but not his younger sister anywhere. "Elle! Now's not the time for hide and seek! Where are you?"

            A scream suddenly came from the Forbidden Forest. **(I was sorely tempted to leave it there… But I'm just too nice for that ;)**

"Ihviska, Mystic!" Emrys urged. "We must find her…"

            Mystic started galloping towards the dark area of the forest where the scream could be heard.

            A beautiful, clear tone could be heard drifting into the Great Hall. All the elves left in the room stopped talking with the teachers and students immediately and grabbed the swords and bows, preparing for whatever had raised the alarm. Each elf had with them a handcrafted horn to blow when trouble was upon them or coming

            Mystic galloped full speed into the hall with Emrys holding Elle on his back. Before the horse even came to a complete stop, Emrys jumped off and ran over to the elves' table and laid his sister on top. She was unconscious but having minor seizures.

            All the elves immediately ran over to her. 

            "What happened?" Ewyne urgently asked. "What's wrong?"

            "She is having a premonition at this time." Eddris placed his hand on her brow after removing her circlet. "Was she able to say anything about what she saw?" he asked Emrys.

            "No," he whispered while gripping his sister's hand.

            Loud coughing filled the room. Elle moaned and turned onto her side. "The rogues and dark humans are going to attack soon."

            "What- When?" everyone called out.

            "I do not know…" she started coughing again and Evan started patting her back softly.

            Elle looked around the Great Hall as if in deep thought, trying to remember everything that she had seen. Everyone was staring back at her.

            "It had something to do with a place that diagonal or at least that's what I think they said," she stated softly and slowly; trying to get every detail right. "Something placed diagonally…"

**End Chapter Eight**

**A/N: God bless everyone affected by the ****Columbia**** tragedy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**All of you got the place of the attack correct. I would have been amazed if you hadn't. It wasn't that hard. I'd like to thank all of those that helped me plot out this chapter (and the next which is still in _extreme_ editing) which had had my brains in the dumps.**

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            "Something placed diagonally?" a first year wearily asked. "What's placed diagonally?"

            "Everything's placed diagonally! It depends on what angle you look at it from. Then it could be straight." Another voice called out.

            The answer appeared in Emrys' mind instantly but before he could say anything his sister's voice rang out again.

            "They are beginning the attacking formation now. The Rogues are planning to attack a white building with small creatures in it. They should start in a few minutes. You have to go! Find them!"

            "But we do not know where they are attacking!" Evan said. "And the others are scouting and guarding the grounds."

            "Diagon Alley!" Emrys and Draco Malfoy called out at the same time.

            "How would an elf know about Diagon Alley?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Seamus; not comprehending yet why he had called it out.

            "Eddris, Evan! We have to go now!"

            "But where are they attacking?" the two elves asked frantically.

            "Diagon Alley. It's a human marketplace! Many people will be there for the opening of the shops."

            Frantic whispers and shouts filled the Great Hall at those words. Children of parents who worked there were all worried and some crying. Eddris raised his horn to his mouth and blew loudly. At once, ten elves galloped into the hall on horseback. 

            "Prepare for battle. We must leave soon!" The elves were already in full armor and sent their horses back outside.

            "Where are we going?"

            "Diagon Alley. Ewyne stay here with Elle and the others." After seeing the elf's affirmative nod the others all vanished in an instant.

            The students were all panicking and throwing questions at Elle about what was going to happen. Ewyne just swung the girl into her arms and carried her towards the tower for her to rest.

            Hermione stared at where the elves had disappeared from. "You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" she said. Then realizing where they had gone off to she said. "Oh, no! Do you think someone will get hurt? What if someone's parents are there?"

            She was off babbling about what could be going on.

            "Quiet!" Albus Dumbledore's voice called out, rather loudly. "Students will report to their first period classrooms at this time and do their studies. Do not worry. I will be, along with others, doing the best I can do to help with the situation."

            The students quickly headed to their classes still whispering amongst themselves.

            The fifth year Gryffindors were headed to their Double Potions class with the Slytherins and discussing what the elves might be doing at that time…

            "What do you think the elves will do?"

            "What can they do, I want to know. I've heard that they are the best warriors in the world!"

            "Nah, I heard that they don't fight if they can't help it. They are all pacifists."

            "Hey, Herm, what did you find out about elves the other day when you were at the library?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

            Hermione glared angrily at her hands at that comment. "The Hogwarts Library is unfortunately lacking on books about the ways of the elves. I couldn't find a single book entirely on them. The only reference there was, was in a book about the life of Godric Gryffindor."

            "Didn't the prince say that Godric Gryffindor was an elf?"

            "Yes, but the book didn't mention it in that content. It just talked vaguely about his research about the "elven-eyed". What I want to know is how they apparated on Hogwarts grounds! They aren't supposed to be able to."

            "They didn't apparate, Granger," said a voice from behind the Gryffindors that was all too familiar. Draco Malfoy was walking behind them with two of his friends, Blaise Zabini, of his own house, and Eric Moon, of Ravenclaw.

            "Really?" Ron asked angrily. "Well, what exactly did they do if not apparate, Malfoy? I bet you wouldn't know. I bet none of you idiots would." He said in Hermione's defense. The other Gryffindors nodded from behind him.

            "It's called leaping," Eric said nonchalantly, picking at his fingernails carelessly. "That's the elvish form of apparating. If you had thought about it then you would have realized that the elves have different types of magic than humans. They are able to do the simple human magic and their own."

            "Oh, yeah?" Ron asked. "How do we know that you're not lying? And how would you know?"

            "My mother is an elf of the Elviran clan. She_ tells me _things." He said, ending in a tone that almost seemed to scream 'I know something you don't know'. 

            "If you're an elf then why don't you have the eyes and ears to prove it?" Ron said.

            "I'm a half elf. The eyes skipped over with my father's dominate gene for blue eyes. I haven't reached the coming of age yet so I don't have the ears." Eric turned to Draco and Blaise. "I'll see you two in Transfig next class, I think."

            They said their good-byes and walked into the Potions classroom a minute before the bell rang.

            Severus Snape came barging into the room ten minutes later, looking very hassled and stressed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he barked crossly. "The assignment's on the board."

            Everyone hurriedly scrambled to grab books and ingredients and to set up their cauldrons. 

            The class was about halfway done with the making of their awakening potion when a knock sounded from the door. The knock tapped a beat to 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. Draco and Blaise snorted instantly at the sound, while Ron glared, Snape just sighed and said, "Come in, Mr. Moon." Eric Moon stepped into the classroom and smiled.

            "Hello, Professor. How'd you know it was me?"

            After raising his eyebrows, the potions master just asked. "Who else in this school knocks on doors to that particular song? And what would you be doing here when you are supposed to be in class with your fellow housemates?" 

            "Oh, but, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore called me out of class because Her Royal Highness wishes to speak with me and bade me to get her two potions; one to help with headaches and migraines and the other to cause dreamless sleep.

            Several Gryffindors and a few Slytherins snorted and chortled at the Ravenclaw's addressing of the elf.

            Severus looked sharply at one of his brightest potions students. His eyes widened very minutely when he made the connection of Eric's heritage to what the elf princess could want to talk to him about; something that he himself had not known until just earlier that day.

            "Yes, I'll get the potions." He then turned to his class. "If I hear even a slight disturbance in this classroom, the person who is blamed will be cleaning cauldrons the rest of their stay at Hogwarts."

            Neville Longbottom gave a nervous squeak at the warning, mainly directed towards him. 

            Eric serenely walked around the room, making comments on the different potions, even helping Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom along the way while talking to Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and the rest of the fifth year Slytherins.

            "No, Longbottom, Finnegan! The lotus has to be treated delicately. It isn't some bludger. It's a flower and an important part of the potion. No! You don't hold it like that when cutting. Think dexterously. Longbottom, you're facing a flower not a dragon. You can stop shaking or you'll ruin it." Eric sighed, giving up for the time being. "Oh, move over."

            He sat down at the table and pulled the flower to him and cut it carefully, making sure that the two Gryffindors were watching, not noticing or just not caring that everyone else was watching him as well.

            "And that's how you do it. Longbottom, you'd have some potential at being good in this class if you'd just relax."

            Eric stood up and moved to Snape's desk just as the professor walked in with the potions.

            "Ah, thank you professor. Good day, all." He turned to leave and gyrated around again. "Longbottom, don't you dare put the lotus flower in the potion until after the temperature has remained the same for at least ten minutes."

            Neville guiltily put his hand down from above his cauldron. 

            Eric exited the dungeons and headed down the corridor to where Ewyne was waiting for him. 

            "I have the potions, sister."

            She nodded and smiled. "That's good. Elle has been having little flashes of what Emrys and the others are going through in the battle. She will need the dreamless sleep to help her. I would put the charm on but the potion is more reliable."

            "What is going on in the battle?" Eric asked, anxiously.

            "We won't fully know until they come back."

**End Chapter Nine**

            The books did have someone in Harry's year with the last name of Moon so I just expanded the character the way I saw fit. 

            I promise the battle in the next chapter. It was going to be in this one but then you would've had to have waited for a week more.

            And no, Omega Weapon, I do not eat Twinkies all day. But I do have a life outside of this story that is a bit more important.

******Okay, I know that this has been confusing a few of you so I'm going to explain. The Rogues, Dark Elves, and Imperial Elves are all three different groups. The Dark Elves aren't evil. They just do not follow all the laws of the elves and/or do not believe in them. Owing to their different views about the ways the elves should live, the Imperials (which is what the elves of Edlandris are) and the Fallen (which is the Dark Elves) have fought over thousands of years (think Capulet and Montague feud in Romeo and Juliet), eventually forming two different societies. The Rogues are frowned down upon by both Imperials and the Fallen. They are the power-hungry type that breaks all laws and traditions. They are the ones that have joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Rogues just appeared this century and haven't been seen since the time of Grindelwald. It was during this time when the rarest of things occurred; the Fallen and the Imperials worked together to keep humans from venturing into their lands after being sent by the Rogues to kill the ones they saw.******


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            The fourteen elves appeared in a small, dark alleyway to the side of the front of the white, marble edifice of Gringotts Wizards' Bank amidst screams from the patrons of Diagon Alley. At least sixty Death Eaters and twelve Rogue elves were marching towards the bank. The Death Eaters were all throwing curses and hexes to the people who were all running in opposite directions trying to escape. The elves could see a middle age woman cry out as her husband fell after being hit with Avada Kedrava. 

            Emrys shook slightly at seeing the green light again. _'Kill the spare…'_ He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and waited for instructions.

            Eddris pushed them all back further into the passage between the buildings. "There are too many of them out there for us to face them all in battle. We must wait for the human fighters to arrive."

            "We can't leave them to struggle by themselves." Emrys angrily whispered. "One of the main reasons we came back to the human world was to protect the people that we can with our small numbers and to tell my father if fifty more Warriors are needed here and wherever else they plan to attack!"

            The elder elf furiously whispered back to him. "We are not to leave them alone in this attack but to do as the humans say 'guerilla' warfare. We take them down one by one and quietly. Does everyone have their daggers, knives, and bows?" The elves all looked to each other and nodded.

            "Good; take them down one at a time or two if you can manage. Spread out and stay hidden if possible until the human fighters arrive to help. It will take them a while to group and get here. Do not use any traceable magic until they arrive. Always try to be within twenty-five feet of another. Be careful."

            "Iytuvar." The elves acquiesced before leaving to go their different directions. A few deftly used areas with missing bricks in the wall of the building next to them to climb with poise to the roof before throwing a protective cloak around them that was made of an elvish material called Yyillate, which concealed whoever was wearing by making them seem to blend into their surroundings. (The cloak still shouldn't be worn in plain sight with strong daylight.)

            The entire conversation and stationing had taken less than a minute.

            Emrys swung his cloak around his shoulders and charily leapt (non-magically) shadow to shadow to get in a good viewing range.

            He watched as a Death Eater brought out a jeweled dagger from inside of his robes and lifted his arm to send the dagger into the heart of an elderly man that had fallen on his onto the ground.

            Just as the man started moving his lips as if a quiet prayer and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his fate in the gleam of a knife, Emrys released the hold of the arrow that he had taken from his quiver and watched as it went into the raised hand of the Death Eater. The glinting dagger fell uselessly to the ground as the hooded figure started screaming at the pain and blood pouring from his hand.

            No one paid any attention to his scream in the midst of all the others. The Death Eater then ran to a colleague about eight yards away yelling at him to remove the arrow, but just as the other lifted his wand another arrow came flying from the opposite direction, and into the back of the man, who fell over promptly onto his face on top of the other.

            Arrows kept flying and hitting random Death Eater and Rogue targets but none could figure out where they were coming from.

            Emrys waited until no one was within thirty yards of him before running to the elderly wizard who was still lying on his back, with his eyes closed; too weak and depleted to get up.

            He gently nudged the man's shoulder repeatedly to get him to open his eyes.

            Emrys smiled softly. "We need to get you up and out of here. The Death Eaters will be coming around again."

            "You aren't going to kill me?" the man hoarsely whispered.

            "Of course not." Emrys gazed around again before helping the man up and into a small alley where he knew two of the elves were within fifteen feet of the man.

            "Stay here."

            Suddenly, thirty-five Aurors (including six Order of the Phoenix members) apparated into the core of the battle and started blasting hexes immediately.

            Upon seeing the humans arriving half the elves dropped their archery equipment and grabbed their swords and battle wands and moved from their positions; while the others kept shooting off arrows.

            A desperate and shrill scream reached Emrys' ears from nearby and he ran towards the direction of the shouting, knocking five Death Eaters unconscious as he went.

            A woman was fighting furiously to get out of the grasp that a Rogue had around her and was trying to reach out to her daughter who was being held by another Rogue. The little girl had shoulder-length dark mahogany hair, bluish-green eyes, and looked to be only nine or ten.

            As he ran nearing he could hear the words being said.

            "No! Please, not my daughter! You can't take Leilani. She's only a child. Have mercy, have mercy!"

            The words rang through Emrys' head as he remembered his mother's (as that is what he still thought of Lily Potter as well as his biological mother) last pleas.

            "What a fine human, your little daughter is. Almost like an elf, she is. I believe we'll keep her for a week or two before disposing of her." The Rogue elf holding the little girl said maliciously. "It appears we will have to keep using these pathetic weaklings until we capture our real prize-."

            The Rogue stopped short as a dagger was placed at his throat. "And what would that 'real prize' be, may I ask? What would drive an elf to join the Rogues and murder innocents?" Emrys said, in a very low, dangerous voice. "I would not lie if I were you."

            The other Rogue went to drop the woman and run but just before he could turn, Elessar (Emrys' second sword) was pointed at his throat as well. "Do not think that I will hesitate to use them." He said as he saw the two Rogues stare at his weapons. "_Gently, put down the woman and her daughter."_

            Gulping, they left go of the two humans. The little girl ran to her mother but neither made a move to get away. The battle kept going around them as the three elves warily watched each other and the two humans watched them.

            "Neither of you have answered my question. What is the _real prize_? What do you hope to accomplish by joining the dark humans?"

            "The Imperial elf princess, Elle, is the prize that we will win." One of them stated haughtily and rather stupidly. 

            "Really?" No emotion was perceptible in the voice of the prince. "And what makes you think that you will be able to get past the guard and her brother whom are protecting her?"

            "The prince is untaught. I heard he only returned two or three months ago. It is impossible for him to have completed his training in that short a period of time."

            "You are positive in your opinion?" only a subtle tilt to the end of his statement suggested that in was a question.

            "I was the top of my lessons and it still took me eleven months to complete my basic training."

            The women were watching this argument, nervously wondering what was going on.

            "Would you believe me lying, then, if I told you that I am the prince, Emrys, and that I am completely through with my training and that I do not appreciate the way you speak of my sister."

            The two others snorted derisively at the thought but were struck dumb when Emrys threw back his hood of his now light green cloak and they saw for the first time the circlet upon his brow. Shocked gasps came from the four watching him.

            In a sudden movement, the elf by Emrys' swords stepped back and turned to flee from the scene. 

            The prince turned to the woman and quickly said, "Cover her eyes," while gesturing to her daughter. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot the running elf in the back, watched him fall, and pivoted and, in a series of movement too quick for the eye to catch, brought up his sword and blocked the progress of the sword of the other Rogue.

            The woman, clutching her daughter, backed up quickly as the two elves started a swords duel in front of them. They were both moving so quickly and deftly that it was almost impossible to keep up with what they were all doing. The woman's hands dropped from Leilani's eyes as she gazed in rapture to the feverishly moving elves. Suddenly, the prince fell onto his back with a large slash on his upper right arm, a tear across his chest, and a gash near the hairline in the middle of his forehead going along the side of his face, down to his neck and a bleeding lip; all were bleeding profusely. The other had wounds across his arms and chest, and even a few on his back.

            Emrys kicked the elf in the stomach and scrambled up as the Rogue regained his breath. The Rogue just dropped his sword, then, and grabbed the prince's neck tightly.

            "I will kill you and then capture your sister, use her as I will, and then kill her as well." He whispered into Emrys' face; his expression leering at the thought of the princess. 

            Just as he leaned back to give gloating smile as he killed the prince, Emrys leaned his head back and shot out the blood in his mouth into the other's face and gave the Rogue a left hook that sent him flying a few feet and unconscious. 

            There was silence for a few seconds before…

            The woman ran forward and hugged him. "Thank you! I can never repay-."

            "I was glad to help. You two better go." He nodded and went to pick up his equipment and went back to the main area of where the battle had been to see that some of the Death Eaters had been captured, many more of them had apparated away, and a number of people injured or dead on the ground.

            The elves gathered together. Although none of them had died in battle, all of them were wounded in one way or another and needed medical attention.

            After checking to see that the Aurors had control of the situation, they all leapt back to Hogwarts, where the others were in the middle of lunch.

**End Chapter Ten**

**I know this chapter was probably not up to your expectations… I'm really not good with any type of battle scene…**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, readers, and idea-givers, who have all helped me so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Eric had arrived into the Great Hall for lunch, before Emrys and his group had arrived, with his sister and Elle when a group of forty elves suddenly appeared into the hall. A number of students screamed at the sudden appearance of the figures.

            "Do not worry." Ewyne called out to the students and professors. "We recently came to the realization that our numbers here are to small to protect this castle and the students as well as divide to face the Rogues in battle so we have asked for more to come with us."

            "We hope that we do not become a quandary to you, Headmaster Dumbledore." A female said as she walked forward. 

            "Mother!" Elle called running forward and curtsying before grabbing her mother into a hug.

            "But I have much missed my children very much," the queen continued, as she held onto her daughter, "and wished to be with them for a short time before I must return home without the rest."

            Albus smiled as he realized who was speaking. "Ah, Your Majesty, Queen Elswyth of the Elves. I do hope that you're stay here will remain pleasant, although I do believe that you know that your son and fellows are in battle right now or so it would seem?"

            "My daughter has informed me earlier. Do not be troubled. My son is well trained as are all the others. They will return safely and only once they have done everything in their power to save your people."

            Many were gazing in awe to the queen who seemed to have gold light surrounding her as she lowered her cloak.

           "You do not worry for your son?" Minerva McGonagall asked from her position at the Head Table in the Great Hall.

            "I worry about both of my children and all my people every moment of every day. But then I realize that a queen must let her people live their own lives and a mother must realize that one day her children must leave her constant watch."

            "And just where and how will we house all of them, Albus?" Severus whispered to the headmaster.

            Dumbledore nodded at the question to show that he had heard. "Ah, yes." He said addressing the elves in front of him. "Severus, our Potions Master here at Hogwarts, has brought up an interesting question, indeed. I believe that the tower in which the others are already staying in has a few more floors and that the tower next to it is also empty. We can convert them into rooms. It is a very good thing that Hogwarts is such a magical and magnificent castle or we wouldn't have room now would we?" He ended trailing off to himself.

            Elswyth smiled. "A very good thing indeed, Albus Dumbledore."

            It was then that a group of twelve very bloody and battered elves arrived in the middle of lunch in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Emrys stumbled forward as he landed rather harshly on his injured side.

            The queen quickly ran forward and helped her son stand up straight. "Mother?" he gasped. "What in Elric's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Father and at home, safe and sound?" He asked, sounding more worried with each question.

            She laughed. "A mother must let her children go but that doesn't mean the children will ever let go of her."

            At those words she carefully put her hand under the chin of her son and tilted his head to the side and downwards so she could get a good look at his face. Stepping back slowly she simply stated and asked, "These were made in close combat and might I ask what you were doing dueling someone on your own?"

            "Mother…"

            "That was not rhetorical, Emrys. I want an answer now."

            "They…"

            "You dueled two?" Elle cried out.

            "If you let me finish then you will know, will you not?" He paused, waiting to see if anyone would interrupt him again. When no one did, he continued. "There were two Rogues who were about to take a young girl of about eight or that age when I stopped them they did not believe me when I told them who I was at first, as they were behaving as idiots and were giving out all their reasons for joining Voldemort in the first place."

            "Which is?" Elswyth, Elle, Eddris, Albus, and many others asked (or at least asked a variation of the same).

            "They have been told that when the royal family falls that they will be given the princess…"

            "What?" Elswyth demanded. "How dare they even think that they may touch a hair on her head? Besides, how do they think they will get past defenses and get to her?"

            "I don't know, Mother. I'm just the person who extracted the information."

            Elswyth looked about her. "Everything looks taken care of. I must go back home. Your father sends his love and well wishes. He could not come because of reasons I am sure you both understand well." She said to Emrys and Elle.

            "I believe that the fourteen fighters need to see a Healer and get cleaned up before eating." She nodded, kissed her children good-bye, and disappeared without a sound."

            One of the elves stood up and pulled off his cloak. Everyone noticed the pouches of herbs and bottles of potions tied onto his belt.

            "Those who need healing follow me to the tower. I'll do my best to treat you."

            Fifteen followed him, including Elle, out of the hall.

            Eric Moon left his sister's side and walked over to his house table and sat down on the side closest to the Slytherin table. Leaning over he whispered into Blaise's ear. "The elves are going to go into battle furiously now."

            "Why?" Blaise asked as Draco listened.

            "The Rogues joined with humans for the promise of the princess, Elle. One thing in our society is that all are equal. In saying that the may have the princess they are basically telling all that they will make her a slave to their will…"

            "Continue on."

           Eric hesitated before carrying on. "There are some things about my world, as an elf, that I am not allowed to disclose. But I can say that many of our people see Emrys and Elle as beacons of hope in their world. They were both born during dark times, Emrys in the darker and brought much renewed optimism to the elves. To dare threaten them is a _certain_ death wish if caught."

            "Oh, well then, I know now never to say anything against any of the elves, huh?"

            "Pretty much. We are a tight-knit community, even though the community is spread out. Elves have long life expectancies; most of the Elders have met at one point in their life."

            A woman walked slowly into the Great Hall at that moment holding her daughter's hand. It was the same two from the Diagon Alley scene.

            Albus smiled when he saw the lady. "Abigail Summers—would be Abigail Johanson now, wouldn't it?"

            "Yes, Headmaster. This is my daughter, Leilani."

            "Your husband, Richard, where is he?"

            "At a business trip to New York City." She paused, looking around at the elves. "I heard that the elves from Diagon Alley were staying here at Hogwarts so I decided to come to thank the one that saved my daughter again. I found something on the ground where the swordfight had been and wanted to return it as well."

            She held out a small pendant on a chain in her hand. It was it the shape of an eight-pointed star with four larger points and had an emerald in the center. The necklace looked to be made of a black gem of onyx. **(Thanks to everyone who told me what they thought it was… I decided in the end to have it be onyx because I like the spelling.)**

            Emrys walked into the hall and nearly fell over as the little girl ran and tackled him in the legs. "Calm down, little one." He said softly to her.

            Looking up at Abigail, he smiled when he saw the necklace. "Thank you," he said, "for bringing that back to me," as she held it out and he clasped it around his neck.

            "I just realized that it was gone and it had me most worried. It was a gift from my family after I had completely finished my training."

            "It was nothing," she said. "I just came to return it and thank you again. Leilani, let go of him and let's go home."

            After smiling once more the woman pried her daughter off of Emrys and walked out of Hogwarts and on her way home.

**End Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: The scene with Leilani and Abigail was for Illustrious Sorrow who asked for the return of Leilani. I wasn't originally going to bring her back but who knows, she may come again later.  **

**Necromancers Note: As most of you know, I haven't updated Legends of the Necromancers in… Well, MONTHS. But I have been revising and completely (not _completely_ completely but changed _a lot) of the story and plot. It had just gotten too dull for me to want to write it so I changed it up a bit. I have gotten chapters one through thirteen done so far so I'd go check those out because it is a __teeny weeny bit different._**

As always, thanks to my loyal reviewers, readers, well-wishers, and idea-givers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            "What do you mean when you say that failed in capturing the senile, old wand maker? How could fifty of you have failed against unwarned civilians?" 

            Voldemort's quiet angry voice seemed to fill the hushed chamber located somewhere in the Alps in Switzerland. The remaining of the fifty Death Eaters from the attack at Diagon Alley were around him. His seat was high upon a dais and Wormtail was at his feet cowering from fear of his master's wrath even though he had had nothing to do with the attack itself at the marketplace.

            "My Lord!" One of the younger Death Eaters called out. "Master, the Imperial elves appeared in the midst of the fight. Soon after, the Aurors appeared! My Lord, we could not face them in our numbers."

            "Crucio!"

            The Death Eater was now screaming on the floor of that chamber located somewhere in the Alps of Switzerland. Many of the other Death Eaters gulped at the sight of their fellow writhing and screeching on the ground.

             "You mean to tell me that _my followers cannot handle a _few Aurors_! That my Death Eaters cannot fight a Mudblood-loving goody-goodies?" The Death Eaters all shrank back from the furious Dark Lord who had gotten up out of his throne-like chair and started pacing up and down the line of the Death Eaters. "And none of you can find where a mere teenage boy has disappeared to! Harry Potter, not less! You cannot find the damned Gryffindor numb skull when you are supposed to the elite of society._

            "You are lucky that I do not need that fool, Ollivander, anymore." He said, scowling at the nearest person. "It seems that I have figured out the mystery of what happened between the Potter boy's wand and mine from last year,_ without any help from any of you_!"

            The Death Eaters all looked to their lord in the false pretense of wanting to know the reason of the phenomenon that had caused their master to be cross for days when he could not it. None of them believed that Voldemort would actually tell them and quite a few didn't care anyway.

            "It seems that Potter has or had a particular phoenix feather in his wand."

            None of the Death Eaters understood what Voldemort could mean from that statement being that none of them knew about the core of Voldemort's wand.

            "You say that the elves prevented your success in capturing the useless wand maker?" he asked waiting for the answering nods. "I will contact some of the Rogue elves. Tell them that I have changed my mind about giving them the princess."

            "My lord, that is all that keeps them in this contract with us. If you say that they may not enslave the princess then they will back—"

            "Have I given you permission to talk?" Voldemort yelled out angrily before quickly placing the Cruciatus on him as he had the other.

            "The Rogues have agreed to join us for the chance to capture the princess, which they will. But they will not harm her. She will much better serve a use as bait instead of as a servant to their whims. I have heard tell of how the prince is a great warrior and dearly cares for his sister."

            "That is what the Rogue elf did say, master."

            Voldemort went back to his seat and sat down in a show of false weariness. "Well, then if he _loves his sister so much then he will just have to join us or witness her torturing, wouldn't he? Now, all we need to do is find a way of capturing the girl…"_

            Emrys, with Eddris behind him, followed the fifth year Slytherins to their next class which happened to be Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws. Being that he had never been by that classroom before; Emrys looked around eagerly at all the runes carved into the walls with the definition beneath them.

            Turning to the nearest person he asked, "Who teaches this class again? I can't seem to recall their name…"

            "Ruth Riastein; she's been teaching for twelve years now. Really good professor, in my opinion. She's knows her stuff." Blaise Zabini answered from behind him in his seat next to Draco. "But she has this thing for changing the seating chart every week so be prepared to move from your seat soon. The only thing wrong with her is that we think that she's slammed her down far too much on a desk after reading some hard text…" Seeing Emrys' confused face, Draco continued. 

            "She's a little whacked in the mind—you'll understand what we mean in a second." He grinned.

            A witch entered the room that looked to be in her late thirties. She had dark brown hair and cheerful hazel colored eyes. "Good morning, class!" She called out in exuberating enthusiasm and then paused.

            "Good morning, Professor Riastein," answered back dutifully. Emrys turned to look behind him to Draco and Blaise and watched them both mouth the words 'wait.'

            "As you well know, today is another seating change!" she cried out. "Zabini, Goyle front row. Malfoy, uh…" The professor stopped as she looked at Emrys before motioning him over. "What should I call you?"

            "Emrys is perfectly fine."

            "Well then Emrys go sit next to Malfoy!" The professor started rambling off names of where the students were to sit. The fifth years all quickly moved to their new seating arrangement being that they were used to moving around a lot by now.

            Once everyone was settled and Eddris had said that he would just sit by the door, Professor Riastein walked to the front of the class to start the lesson. "We will be studying the symbolism found in runes and how to use that archetype for future readings."

            Ewyne and Elle were walking down the hallways from Elle's second class of the day, potions, towards   the Entrance Hall and outside for herbology. As Elle was walking, she realized that she had forgotten her herbology book in the potions classroom. Telling to Ewyne that she could go on, Elle ran back towards the castle to get her book, hoping that she wouldn't be too late if she hurried.

            "Ah—" Her scream was cut off as a black cloaked figure jumped from behind a bush near on the path towards the entrance doors and covered her mouth quickly with a gag and hurriedly put a body-binding spell upon her struggling body.

            It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later when Ewyne became really worried about the princess began searching. And it wasn't until forty minutes after that that it became confirmed that the princess was indeed missing.

**End Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

I know that it seemed way too easy for Elle to be kidnapped but you could say that after everyone heard about how the small amount of elves had held the Death Eaters back at Diagon Alley that they, rather stupidly, became more lax in alertness and security. 

Also, I have to thank Hermione HP for warning me about the horrific things that I would have to read in another review which has been rid of being that it was completely inappropriate, vulgar, and imposed many rude things about my country and the British.

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Elle never did see her assailant coming until too late and with no chance to escape is was quite easy to capture her. The last thing that she did remember before falling into unconsciousness was the figure wearing a hooding cloak and holding an elvish sword and wandlessly putting the binding spell upon her body before bringing the hilt of his weapon upon her head.

            She woke up an unknown time later to find herself in a hard cot-like bed in a locked bare chamber with so many spells placed upon the door and window by the Death Eaters and Rogue elves that she couldn't break through to make an escape if she had tried. As she moved to stand she immediately fell over because of the throbbing migraine in her head for the hit to the head that she had suffered from the blunt end of the sword that the Rogue elf had been holding. Wincing, she gripped the bed with her hands and pulled herself back upon it. Feeling her forehead, she realized that her circlet was still there and pulled it off to see blood covering the left side and her hand. Elle sighed as she concentrated with all her mind to try to contact her family through their mental link that none knew about. The princess then realized that her head was in much too much pain to attempt to even try to contact anyone or have them be able to reach her.

            "Well, well, well… It seems the little princess has finally awoken." A low and vicious voice said from outside the bars that made the door. "Don't even try to do any magic in this room. All known elvish magicks have been blocked in here as well as any magic except mine, of course."

            Elle started to swivel around before remembering the dizzy spell of before and slowly turning to see a dastardly looking man with red eyes before her. She quickly realized who this must be from her brother's descriptions of his mortal enemy, the murderous human called Voldemort.

            Glowering contemptuously, Elle retorted back to him. "I am quite able of waking myself up, human… Or rather, half-human as you don't seem to look quite like one anymore it seems."

            Voldemort glared at the young elf in the room. "I could have you killed in an instant if I wished it, elf."

            "Then why aren't I dead, oh high and mighty_ human_?"

            "I have a better use for you." Voldemort paused for effect before continuing on with his words. "Rumor has it that a certain elf prince would do anything to protect his little sister from harm… How very _noble_ of him, even though it will lead to his destruction."

            Elle sat up straight at those words, ignoring the pain from her head as she did so. "What are you planning to do to him?" she cried out.

            "Now, now, we must be patient." Voldemort said laughing in his hoarse, low voice. "I heard that your brother is a great warrior. He fights well, does he not?"

            "My brother is an amazing person as well as warrior and our people are very proud of him, human." Elle snapped angrily, glaring at the inhumane-looking yet still quite a human in front of her.

            "Ah, yes." Voldemort smirked as well as he could with no detectable lips visible on his face. "I never said otherwise. But being that he is such a compassionate elf who dearly cares for his sister, he would do anything he could to bring her back safely from harm's way, wouldn't he? Even if that meant joining me and binding his spirit into my cause…"

            "Your cause is absolutely deplorable being that you are outspoken against the non-magical and their offspring when you happen to be a, as you humans call it, half-blood yourself." Elle finished her rant with flourish.

            "And where did you hear of me being a half-blood, might I ask?"

            "No, actually, you may not ask as I do not wish to speak of it."

            "She's missing! She's missing!" Ewyne ran into Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth year History of Magic class. Everyone started out of their dozes at her frantic words.

            "Wh—what?" Emrys asked as he shook his head swinging his hair back and forth as he rid the boredom and sleep from his eyes. "Why do I want to know about anyone kissing?" he covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned widely. When he had been a human it had been hard enough not to drool on his desk but now when he knew all about the time period that they were studying from his previous works in the elvish world, it was all he could do from conjuring a mattress out of thin air to use to sleep on the floor. He highly doubted that the ghost professor would have noticed anyway.

            Ewyne ran forward to grab her brother and Emrys. "She's missing! And no one that I know of is kissing!"

            "Who's missing?" Eric and Eddris asked.

            "Elle!" Ewyne started to wave her arms around in a flurry of movement. "She never came back from the potions lab where her book was left for herbology. And Professor Snape says that she never did come back to his classroom at all. Elle is missing." 

            Ewyne jumped back as Emrys grabbed a hold of her arms. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

            "Your sister is missing, Highness."

            Emrys quickly tried to contact his sister through their link but found it blocked. He started running out of the room with a quick shout behind his shoulders, "Ewyne, contact my parents! They must be told. Eric, inform the others and the staff. Eddris getting the room ready for the tracking spell. I'm going to try to find out where she is. "

            Jogging quickly down the staircases and corridors towards the dungeons, Emrys ran into the potions room, glad to find it empty with the exception of Severus Snape sitting behind his desk marking essays with his red ink and quill.

            The potions master looked up at the intrusion. "What is it that you want?" he scowled, quickly erasing the Potter from the end of the question.

            "Do you have any tracing potions, Professor Snape? I need them immediately. If you do not have any I'll be willing to make one if I may have the ingredients."

            "Whatever would you need my potions for?"

            Emrys narrowed his eyes minutely. "My sister has been taken somewhere and is missing and if I am given the potion I will be able to find her."

            "Tracing potions must be drunken by the one being traced beforehand for it to work." Severus said. "And I am sure that this sister of yours is fine, probably hiding out somewhere."

            Emrys leaned over Snape's desk and angrily put his face near his professor's. "I don't believe that you understand what I am saying, professor. My sister and I have a link between us that stays open unless we are dead, in a coma, stunned, or in pain. Might I say that right now, _or link is very much closed_?_ And that I am revealing confidential information right now? I am not an elf without learning some new things, one of those including a tracking spell that needs a tracing potion. Now may I ask again; do you have a tracing potion or just its ingredients for me to use?"_

            Severus quickly got up from his desk and walked into his office and private potions closet from the door to the right of his desk. Emrys followed him and looked around the office with slight curiosity. It looked much nicer than he would have imagined, with most the furniture being made of oak and forest green upholstery and a great many bookshelves on the walls of the trapezoidal shaped room.

            After saying a quick unlocking spell, Severus pulled out a few potions before reaching into the back and grabbing the one needed.

            "I hope you realize that this potion is rather hard to come by, Pot—Emrys." He said as he handed the potion over.

            "And I am sincerely in your debt, Professor Snape."

            Emrys went up to the tower of the elves that housed his things and bed hurriedly and entered into the top floor which was a multi-purpose room. Setting the potion down carefully in the middle of a circle on the ground, he went back down to his room and grabbed his phoenix feather wand. For the spell he was about to do he needed to have something that he was most familiar with to keep him stable during the spell.

           After putting his other two wands and setting them outside of the circle next to Eddris, Emrys sat down, cross-legged, in the dead center of the ring and poured the potions into a specific vial that Eddris had set out before him.

            "Are you sure that you should do this, Emrys? You know how hard it is to complete."

            "But only a close family member may do it and mother and father are too busy to try to handle this."

            Emrys put his wand into his lap and took the vial from next to him and emptied it onto the line of the ring around him 

            "Hyviatar tiano vierna xylvier!" 

            A sudden bluish white exploded from only inside the circle and a burst of wind came from the bottom of the column in the circle and blew directly upwards making the hair on Emrys' head stand straight.

            He had begun the spell to trace his sister, but now he had to complete it.

**End Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            King Eldred and Queen Elswyth had just been discussing what to do with the situation with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and their alliance with the Rogue elves when a call had come from Eremir, the elected leader of the Dark elves. He asked to meet the king and queen at the gates of Edlandris for a counsel with their highest officials. The meeting was to be well guarded and as a symbol of peace the elven Warriors and Guardians of the king were to be allowed within the white marble and golden halls of Edoras, the official meeting hall of the elves.

            Sensing no harm from the invitation, Eldred and Elswyth went to the gates with three of their best Warriors and three of their elite Guardians. Eremir was standing calmly in front of the gates with his hands clasped behind his back. He was clad in elvish uniform of earthy greens and browns. Beside him were his wife and three sons, the youngest at the age of thirteen, and all garbed in the same fashion. As soon as he saw the approaching group, he held out his hands, palms upward, in the typical elvish show of peace.

            "Eremir, I have not heard or seen hair or hide from you in many months or a few years it seems. What brings you to our city now?" Eldred ask the elf standing in front of him.

            "My family and I wish to speak to you of the Rogue elves. In former days, the Imperials and Dark elves fought together to defeat the common enemy. Unfortunately, we let old feuds, arguments, disagreements, and petty differences keep us from being permanent allies. We may have come to a mutual agreement to not kill our brethren but now our common enemy has risen again and we have arrived here in hopes to honor the former allegiance of our two great societies."

            Eldred smiled and held out his hand for Eremir to take. "I would be pleased to discuss such things with you and your family as my family has also been under a personal threat of our common enemy. Will you come with us to Edoras? I am sorry that we cannot transverse into the city but as you know you cannot enter at this moment due to the wards."

            Ernia, Eremir's wife, asked, "If you will pardon me asking this, but being that I am not native to this vicinity of the elven world, how will we be able to enter Edoras? For isn't that also inside the city gates?"

            "No, my beloved, Edoras is a meeting room where many counsels have taken place. It is a place to be open to all for none would dare destroy it for it is sacred."

            Elswyth sighed, rather sorrowfully, at that declaration. "We have had to guard the sacred halls of Edoras as of late."

            The Dark elves all looked shocked. "None of our people would dare to try to harm Edoras!" the eldest son, Eriador said, while his two younger brothers, Elgan and Eamon, both nodded as well.

            "We never did say that it was your people that have attack the counsel hall." Elswyth said, quietly and gently. 

            "It was the Rogues." Eldred stated, wearily running his fingers through his hair. "Those damn beasts are doing their best to destroy the world that we live in. In fact, we received word the other day that they joined the evil humans under the promise to get to torture our children once we fall."

            The group arrived at Edoras and quickly sat down around one of the many circular, oak tables in the center of the historic hall.

            Ernia gazed about her in rapture as did her youngest two of her three sons. All of the others had been there two years earlier for the order of the cease fire*. 

            "What can we do about the Rogues?" Eremir asked bluntly, getting straight to the point of the discussion. "They have broken any old tradition that is imaginable to our people. They have broken laws that both of our clans hold dear. We cannot let this abominable behavior continue! This is more of a monstrosity than in the time of Grindewald!" 

            The others about the ancient room of Edoras all quickly agreed and set out to find a way to fight off the Rogues without giving away their secrets to the humans or any other creature being that that was the one key commandment that neither of the Imperials or the Dark elves would dare to break.

            It was at the point in time that Eremir agreed to send a hundred of his warriors to Switzerland, where intelligence had found that Voldemort was located along with the heads of the Rogues, when a apparition appeared to the center right side of the table of which the group sitting at. The figure in the apparition was instantly recognized by all of the Imperial elves sitting in the room but the Dark elves gazed at her curiously.

            "They let people interrupt their important meetings?" The youngest son, Eamon, asked. "Is that not thought of as improper here?"

            "Hush, Eamon." The others said instantly to him. They were gazing intensely at the eight Imperial elves that were all at an instant alert by the appearance of the message and its messenger.

            "Ewyne!" Elswyth was sitting forward and gripping the edge of the table. "What is it? What has gone wrong? Why have you contacted us? Has something happened?" Eldred quickly grabbed his wife's hands off of the table being that bright sparks were coming from her fingertips at her apprehensive disposition.

            "I greet you, my lady and lord. I am afraid that I do not bring good news."

            Elswyth made a choked sound at the back of her throat and Eldred quickly stood up and asked, "What is it?"

            Ewyne's message spirit looked around quickly noticing the Dark elves but not giving them a second glance. "I must say, my lord, that it would be best if you were sitting when I give the news that I bring," Eldred sat down without a second thought. Ewyne gulped. "My lord and lady, the unthinkable has happened. It appears by the slightest evidence, only a single strand of hair, that led us to believe a single or small group of Rogues were here at Hogwarts… And, my lord and lady, Elle has disappeared along with them—"

            Elswyth and Ernia both put their hands to their faces at this statement and Eldred swiftly stood up again. "When and how did this occur?" he demanded angrily.

            "Elle had forgotten her Herbology book in the class that we had just left and had gone back to get it. I am sorry, my lord, for not staying with her at all times as was instructed, but it seemed such a little task that I did not think of the harm and danger that could have happened which now has. I shall understand if you wish to expel me from this group and of the organization of the Warriors for my lack of common sense and duty."

            Eldred and Elswyth rapidly agreed that that was not necessary for now, "but if that same temporary lapse of good, strong judgment occurs again, we will be forced to expel you."

            "We shall be there in a few minutes." Eldred said as he turned to leave.

            "No, Majesty! You must not do that!" Ewyne cried out from her ghostly form. "We do not understand the motives of this abduction but it may be so that you do leave the general vicinity of Edlandris! You must not do that."  

            The king sighed at the comment which he knew to be correct. "What is going on and where is Emrys? Why is he not the one talking to us?"

            "Is he quite alright?" Elswyth asked, just as urgently.

            "Majesties, your son is currently safe from outside attacks but he is attempting to do the tracking spell."

            "He is attempting to do the tracking spell?" Elswyth repeated back as if to make certain that she had heard correctly. "One of us should be the one to do it!" she gestured between herself and her husband.

            "That is as was said to the highness but he would not listen. He says that you are to be too busy to even try to complete the spell and that he would do it because—"

            "Because of what?" Elswyth asked as Ewyne paused, seemingly not wishing to continue her sentence.

            "Because he blames himself for her capture, my lady."

            Eddris walked around the circle in which Emrys was still sitting after three hours and a hurriedly eaten salad, water and toilet break. The tracking spell had it where you could not bring anything else inside of the circle than what was necessary to start the spell and could not leave the circle for more than a quarter hour at a time although you were allowed to sleep inside the ring.

            The spell was actually not that difficult in theory to complete. But in actually performing the spell, while you are sitting inside the circle you must go into minute detail of where you want to search. It is very much like a satellite photograph from outer space where you must keep zooming in on one area to see if the one you are searching for is there. As was stated, the spell is very complicated to perform because it needs extreme amounts of patience. But the spell can zero down into a certain area of about three hundred miles around or near the region where the one being traced can be found, should the caster have a very close possession of the one being searched for.

            Emrys was lucky enough to have one such item, the ballet shoes of his sister.

            As he sat in the ring of blue and white light, he finally found exactly what country she was in; Switzerland right in the midst of the Alps.

**End Chapter Fourteen**

***: In the times before and during the time around Emrys' birth the arguments and battles between the Imperial and Dark elves had been massive; which is what led to the fleeing of the Imperials to Edlandris. But because of the wards surrounding the city (which is like a country unto itself, with rivers, farms, etc.) none of the Dark elves could enter. Due to the fact of them being out of contact with each other, the two groups came to a mutual cease fire agreement 'you leave us alone, we leave you alone'. But should anyone travel into the area surrounding Edlandris after sundown were captured. **

Any more questions? Then ask in a review and leave your email address so that I can get back to you or just check my profile and write to my email address which is found there.

Sorry for any mistakes you may find… I'll correct them later as I was writing this rather quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            "The brat refuses to cooperate still?" 

            Voldemort was seething as he walked through the hallway at the dungeon of his base in Switzerland. He had just received news from two of his followers that Elle had declined to give any information about and against her brother.

            "The elf has refused to just talk to us about him even though we say that once she says yes we will give her food?"

            "Yes, my lord. Says we can starve her for another twenty-four hours or twenty-four days but she'll never give information that might harm him or her family at all, my lord. She is completely insolent."

            "Maybe if I was not being held captive by such shames of the human race, then I would be kinder. You may always release me to see if that theory is true." Elle's voice floated from behind the barred doorway of her cell. 

            "Then again, I was rather impressed by the fact that such idiots that you have in your service, human, actually know the mechanics behind how to use such a thing as a lock and key. I was hoping that they would not possess that knowledge as it is obvious that they are lacking it in other areas. Such as the stupidity in the decision to actually follow you."

            Voldemort stalked over to her door and smashed it open, inwards, and marched forward until he grabbed the girl by the arms and had her slammed against the stone wall of her prison and placed his wand at her throat. "I do not appreciate such manners from you and if you were but a little bit wiser than you would realize that I can abandon my plan on keeping you just as bait and kill you for the fun of it before killing your entire family. Or I could just torture you and make you watch as I kill them."   

            Emrys stumbled through the corridors of Hogwarts School, with Eddris following behind about ten feet away. He had finally completed the tracking spell… After two days.

            He walked into the Great Hall as the others were eating their lunches. The elf hadn't had a good full meal during the entire duration of that spell and was planning on savoring this one. He slightly stooped at his weariness. Finally, he decided that he just couldn't walk anymore and sat down at the Slytherin table and grabbed a plate of the thing nearest to him and started eating it. Luckily for him in wasn't liver or something worse*, but just a plate of Caesar salad. Draco Malfoy sat down beside Emrys and grabbed his fork. 

            "Are you planning on eating all of that or are you going to save some for at least me?" He questioned, smirking slightly at the elf whose hand was still up in the air as if holding the eating utensil.

            "Oh," he said, dropping his hand. "Sorry about that. Just haven't eaten properly and only had minimum sleep for the last two days…" He passed the salad bowl to Draco and grabbed three sandwiches from a nearby plate. After eating those as well, in record time, he placed his head onto his crossed arms upon the table. "I am exhausted. And I do not wish to return to that tower for the next day or so… I've seen enough of it these last few days."

            Draco looked up at where Eddris was standing at the elves' table talking to all the others there about the results of the spell. "It's Friday and there aren't any afternoon classes. Do you think they would allow you to come done to the Slytherin Common Room? I mean, the other elves could come down if you need protection and all that because of what happened. There isn't a rule stating that you can't let someone out of your house into the Common Room. And you could do with having some people around your age around you more often just to talk. We could talk about anything that you wish to talk about…"

            Emrys' head instantly came up and he grinned. Stumbling slightly, he got up from the table. "I'll go over and ask…"

            Draco watched as the elf prince talked rapidly to his guardian in what he assumed was the elvish language before walking to the headmaster. Emrys seemed to perk up instantaneously as he came back to the Slytherin table. "Eddris and Headmaster Dumbledore both say that it is perfectly acceptable to them for me to go to your rooms as long as Eddris is allowed to stay with me in the Slytherin Common Room as well…"

            Standing up, Draco tapped Blaise on the shoulder to alert him of his departure. Blaise grabbed a chicken leg from a plate and followed suit. "This way to the Common Room."

            Emrys followed knowing that Eddris was walking close behind him. Mentally checking to make sure that he had all his weapons under his cloak and all three of his wands, he quickly went over his plans in his mind.

            Elle was sitting on her cot in the cell sipping on a glass of strawberry juice. Next to her was one of younger female Death Eaters, Andrea Chamberlain. It seemed that Voldemort had become so frustrated with Elle's endless complaints about his hospitality to royalty (whom he couldn't just kill at that point because he was still using the girl as bait) that he had allowed for her to drink something and to have company, under the circumstances that she was never allowed out of her cell except to relieve herself at one of the nearby toilets and bathing rooms.

            "So why did you join him?" Elle questioned trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet woman.

            "It was expected of me. My family has long been dark arts users. We never saw how a spell could be considered dark when quite a few _light_ spells have been used by the so called 'righteous' wizards to harm others. So when the Ministry of Magic began their reign of 'good' and tried to eliminate all dark magic, our family joined with Grindewald. But then he was destroyed. So when Voldemort came about my father and mother joined instantly, not knowing then that he planned on dominating the world and use them worse than house elves were treated. But know we are his servants and I was told to join so I did. It's not as if I actually want to personally murder all Muggles and their children. I just don't believe the Ministry is the best and I refuse to support them and Fudge."

            Elle nodded. "I heard about Fudge. Quite stupid in my opinion but then that doesn't mean that the entire Ministry is that idiotic. Instead of killing people, you and your fellow dark arts users should have come up with a debate on the pros and cons of magic. I would have spoken. Debating is quite the passion for me. My brother never saw it that way though. Always thought of only black and white. But then again, he has more of a reason too. I have grown up sheltered and I know that but Emrys was not so lucky."

            Andrea looked to the princess in confusion. "Before I was born, it was not so peaceful in our world and certain precautions had to be taken." Elle took a sip of her drink. "I must be dull company to you. Being that I don't know most of the human things such as you do, such as… I must ask, what are a Gringotts and a goblin?"

            And so began the long explanation of what common things were to the elf.

            Emrys looked around the dungeon room in slight awe. It wasn't as bad as he remembered from the short time that he had there in his second year at Hogwarts as Harry Potter. There was a light filtering in from the afternoon sun through the high tall windows, illuminating the room with its tapestries, and soft, leather chairs and not making the room quite as stuffy as before. Eddris didn't even falter in step. He just sat down in a seat facing the entry way as soon as he saw to it that the stone wall had shut behind the group and that Emrys was safely inside the room.

            The young prince tried not to feel guilty as he went over his finalized plan. He knew that his guardian had been on edge since Elle had been captured. He knew that it could taken half a week for the elves to prepare for the journey to rescue Elle being that they had to leave enough behind to protect the school and students. But his plan was ready and he was prepared—for the most part. Seeing Eddris lay back and sigh, Emrys saw his chance. 

            "Draco, Blaise!" he called out to them. "Can you show me the—the lowest point of the area down here?"

            The two of them nodded and led him down one of the three staircases to the answer. But as the two of them eagerly started explaining about all of the Slytherin house and its ideals and history, Emrys started dragging behind before quickly casting an untraceable invisibility spell around himself. He started running in the opposite direction, making sure that no one was looking towards the stone wall and the torch next to it; he quickly pulled down on the wooden handle of the torch and watched as the stone wall opened. Looking back quickly and whispering a small goodbye, he ran from the Slytherin Common Room and headed through the halls and corridors and out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds.

            Making sure that he was out of earshot of Hagrid's hut and any students enjoying the day off outside, he whistled a melodic tone. And soon enough Mystic galloped into view. Emrys leaped onto the still moving horse, feeling the invisibility spell fade off and turned the horse to face the Forbidden Forest. Once he was sure that he was out of the reach of the wards he Leapt to Switzerland, horse and all.

            A shrill alarm went off at the Death Eater stronghold and both Andrea and Elle jumped away from their discussion of the wizarding world at the sound. "What is that?" Elle asked, worriedly.

            Andrea looked to the younger one in the cell. "This establishment has a unique spell placed upon it. Only must be allowed access before entering or leaving because the entire grounds and building has a certain limit on it. Right now, only sixty-eight people are supposed to on this area. The alarm goes off when the number is breached. Someone is here that isn't supposed to be." 

            "It seems that someone has come looking for you, elf." Voldemort said as he walked past the door of the cell. "Come on out and let's meet them."

**End Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: I'll try to post again soon. And I do _believe that this story is nearing an end._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Emrys had landed in a small patch of trees near what seemed to be a deserted manor in the middle of a small clearing of sporadic trees still on top of Mystic. Patting the horse gently on the shoulder, he jumped off and landed silently on the leaf strewn earth beside of his horse. He checked to make sure that he had all of his weapons and that his Yyillate cloak was still tightly wrapped around him and that all of his weapons were within reach.

            The elf gave his horse an apple before sending the animal trotting to a safe point about eight hundred yards away from the clearing. Glancing around, Emrys pulled the hood of the cloak on and started running silently towards the ramshackle illusionary manor. No sound came from inside the building and no shadows could be seen in the windows. But as Emrys walked within about a hundred yards of the building he felt human magic surrounding him… "Xiat," he mumbled angrily as the magic surrounded him. 'I should have none that there would be some complicated wards encircling this place.'

            Knowing that the wards had sent off a warning to the occupants of the building, Emrys sprang forward and ran as speedily and silently as possible to the building before reaching what seemed to be a door. He didn't dare run through it for fear that it was nothing but an illusion. But before he could come up with a plan of what to do, the door slammed open outwards and he had to jump back as three Death Eaters ran out of the manor and spread out looking for the intruder, not being able to see the elf prince standing in the shadows.

            While the door was still swinging from the force of the blow, Emrys crept into the building, immediately noticing that it was not some dilapidated old house. The floors were made of the shiniest jet black marble and the ceiling had an enormous mural spread across it, with scenes of Muggle torturing. Tapestries depicting the same panorama hung on the walls along side paintings and such. Emrys stealthily tiptoed down the hallways and entered an extravagant room at the end. It was the throne room of this manor, so to say.

            Death Eaters formed an almost complete circle, with the only empty spot being by the entry way where the young prince was standing. At the far end of the room and directly across from the entrance was Voldemort sitting on a heightened throne-like chair with Nagini, his snake beside him. But Emrys barely registered these things seeing that his sister, Elle, was standing directly in the center of the ring and had a metal collar on her neck that had three chains branching off and attached to the floor around her. 

            _'Hello, sister. You have managed to get yourself into quite a fix, haven't you?' Emrys telepathically spoke to Elle. _

            Elle repressed a jump at the voice in her mind and replied back quickly. _'How did you contact me? I have been trying to get to you and mother and father for the past two days. I thought that I have suffered magic loss or something when I wasn't able to. Where are you? I can't find you.'_

_            'Look ahead, and during what happens next do not, **do not**, run into a barrage of flying curses and should you somehow reach safety, **stay there. Most of them will be more advanced and human than you have ever seen.'**_

_            "It seems to me that it is a very said day, indeed, when one person has to take captive a defenseless girl in order to bribe her brother into coming to speak with him." Emrys' voice seemed to come out of no where and many Death Eaters jumped at the sound and started staring into the shadows trying to find the speaker. "It also seems to me that it is remarkably poignantly depressing that a leader has to become a dictator and rule with fear to keep his subjects from rebelling and being their own individual."_

            At that comment, Voldemort growled. "So the famed prince of the elves has finally decided to grace us with his presence?" He motioned for the Death Eaters to step back and not interfere.

            Emrys pulled off his cloak and reversed to the other side so that he was visible to the human eyes. "And so the notorious sinister lord decides to disgrace me with his presence?" he retorted. "And before you even ask, I came here to duel you and get back my sister, and in no circumstances will I join you."

            Voldemort scowled at the elf's obvious knowing of what his plans were to be. Pulling out his own wand the dark lord flicked it dangerously towards where Elle was standing. "I'll kill her in an instant."

            Emrys stretched out his hand in a gesture that looked like he was grabbing and throwing something and Voldemort's wand went flying out of his hand and to a place about fifteen feet away from him and thirty away from the nearest Death Eater. In the small moment of time that it took for the former Tom Marvolo Riddle to reach his wand, Emrys had already ran to his sister, with his elvish speed and forced what looked like a horseshoe into her hand and pointed a wand and activating a spell that sent her away to Hogwarts with a whoosh of air. It had been a specialized portkey.

            Emrys held his phoenix tail feather wand in one hand and reached under his cloak to pull the Gryffindor sword from its sheath strapped to his back.

            Some of the Death Eaters had their wands out and stepped forward to fight the elf when Voldemort turned to them abruptly. "Do not do anything. I will fight him on my own. And you will see how your master can defeat even those esteemed to be great among their own followers. 

            "Alone and without any aid, you are now, elf. How will you act now? Do you still believe yourself to be great?" Crimson red eyes turned towards the green eyed elf in front of him. "You remind me of someone very much, _Emrys." He sneered. "A certain Harry Potter was just like you. Very powerful boy he was, had the potential to become almost as great as me. But he became a Mudblood lover and see where that has gotten him? Missing and presumed dead, that's where."_

            Voldemort stopped twiddling his wand and straightened his arm suddenly and shouted, "Imperio! Crucio!"

            Emrys dropped his sword and cloak to perform a perfect backwards flip to avoid the first curse but he was not so lucky with the second one. Biting his lip and clenching his fists, the prince refused to cry out even as he dropped to his knees in pain.

            "Now, now, now," Voldemort laughed. "We can't have this duel over so quickly. Even Harry Potter lasted a longer time in his last one with me. I thought that you would at least pose as a decent challenger since you refused to join me."

            Emrys jerked upwards, grabbing his weapons, trying to overcome his muscle spasms of pain and aching, and shot out the first curse that came to mind. "Bachera!" It hit the wizard in the chest and he started choking, the passage of his wind pipe, vital to his respiratory system was blocked by what appeared to be an invisible hand. It only lasted a few seconds and then the two shouted out a curse at the same time.

            "Xilliate!"

            "Avada Kedrava!"

            Immediately a beam of light stretched between the two wands just as it had at the graveyard in Little Hangleton by the Riddle house. Voldemort's eyes widened immensely at the sight again and the sound of the phoenix song reverberated throughout the room. The ones among the Death Eaters that had been there the previous year when it had happened gazed in awe at the same thing happening again. Hadn't their master said that that would never happen again now that Harry Potter was gone?

            "This is only supposed to happen between brother wands…" Voldemort trailed off. "Harry Potter was the only one who had a wand with the same core as mine. This should not be happening! Harry Potter is dead by now."

            Emrys just smiled grimly as he clutched to his wand. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Voldemort?" he paused. 

            "I am Harry Potter."

**End Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend or Friday for that matter… School holiday… Those are always nice. **

**Sorry about the cliffie but it seemed such a good place to stop and I have to go to bed anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.**

**And in the next chapter (or the one after that) you find out the identity of the mysterious spy from the beginning!**


	17. Chapter 17

I have to thank **bookwrm580** for making me realize that my story is good enough for her to hate me. And **Merlins****—Apprentice, I did take some of the names from Lord of the Rings; such as Emrys' second sword named Elessar like Aragorn was called in the books and Edoras the golden hall. **Cettia****** cetti, I'm glad you realized about Emrys giving away his identity which Eirwen, the seer, said he wasn't to do. But she said that he couldn't give it away until ****_after_ he was face to face with Voldemort, which he was; so it can be justified.**

Okay, here's a **question to everyone**: Does anyone really understand what JKR meant in the fourth book when the ghostly echoes seemed to be forcing themselves out of the wand? I just didn't understand the wording so I can't really visualize it.

****

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Draco and Blaise did not realize that Emrys was missing until after they had reached their destination, a room that was a small library with books collected over the years from various students. After realizing that Emrys was actually gone and not just joking they ran up the steps to the Common Room and quickly told Eddris.

            Eddris sprinted out of the room and ran to the towers housing all the elves, Draco and Blaise trailing after him. When they arrived to one of the structures there seemed to be a debate going on about what to do. 

            They all looked to Eddris when he ran in and Eric gazed questioningly to his two friends from his seat beside his sister. "Emrys has disappeared. He has gone to rescue Elle."

            Shocked cries filled the room. "He can't have! He never told us where exactly in Switzerland the damned base of that human is! We can't find him in time!"

            "I believe that was his goal."      

*** *** *** 

            "I am Harry Potter."

            There was a tangible silence throughout the room at that one four worded sentence. The only sound in the room was from breathing, gasps, and the phoenix song from the beam connecting the wands continued on. Voldemort stared at the young elf before him, still holding his wand. "That's impossible. Harry Potter was a human not an elf."

            "How would you know?" Emrys asked shrewdly. "You said so yourself that only brother wands create this beam. And what is the chance of the elf prince with the exact same birth date as Harry Potter suddenly finding a wand with the exact same core? Of course, we can just wait until James and Lily Potter come out of your wand to ask them."

            Voldemort suddenly remembered the connection between the two wands and what had happened the last time that had occurred and he tried to jerk his wand to break the connection… But the golden thread connecting the wands had already branched off to make the golden dome around them and the large beads of light had already connected with the crimson-eyed wizard's wand. 

            Screams of pain from previously casted Cruciatus Curses filled the room for a few minutes. Voldemort and Emrys didn't even flinch. They just kept staring at each other. But then alongside shrill screams a body started to form and the gray echo of a little girl appeared.

            She shrieked and ran away from Voldemort when she saw him. "It da bad man," she whispered from behind Harry's form. It was obviously a Muggle girl that had been killed. Soon after her came a little boy and a young woman and man. It seemed that they all had been a family that had been killed the three weeks prior to Elle's kidnapping. The woman smiled gently at Emrys and asked if there were such things as dragons and unicorns. "He attacked us at night. Cut the power on the house, he did. We couldn't see anything. But then all of a sudden all we could feel was pain." The man explained their deaths.

            More and more people exited out of the wand. Finally after almost a half an hour, the familiar ghostly body of Cedric Diggory formed.

            "Who're you?" he asked, in his echoing voice.

            "Lovely reception I receive, Cedric. I never thought of the possibility that you wouldn't recognize me…"

            "Harry? What the hell happened to you?"

            "My name is Emrys now, Cedric. I'm the son of the king and queen of the elves. It's all a rather long story that I don't have enough time to tell." The figure of Cedric started to move away when Emrys called out. "I never got to say I'm sorry for what happened though. I really am sorry." 

            Cedric's form turned. "I never blamed you."

            Voldemort's eyes widened even more when he heard the conversation between whom he couldn't deny was Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.

            The others came out of the wand until finally it was the time for Lily Potter to show alongside her husband. The Death Eaters were prowling around the outside of the webbed dome and Emrys felt a sense déjà vu once he thought back to the evening of the third task that seemed so long ago.

            "Hello, son," Lily Potter said, voice echoing as all the others' did. "It seems that you have found out about your heritage with us having to tell you, Harry. I hope you don't mind me calling you son and Harry…" she trailed off. 

            "It's alright as long as I can call you mum."

            Lily smiled from her spot beside James. "It seems that you can't get enough of facing Voldemort." He said after glaring at the wizard at the other end of the beams of light. "You'll defeat his this time, Harry; I'm sure of it."

            "Thanks, dad." Emrys said in a strained voice as he held even tighter to his wand. With the increased number of spells cast by Voldemort's wand the longer it took to get to the Potters. And he had wanted to talk to them. "Thank you for all that both of you have done for me. It meant and means a lot more to me than words can express. I really do love both of you as do Sirius, Remus, my parents, and everyone else."

            Lily and James smiled as they stood next to each other with their arms entwined between them. "It looks like Steven and Samantha Bones are coming out the wand now."

            Emrys turned in time to see a woman drop down and straighten beside, who he assumed to be, her husband. They walked forward to Emrys. "Hello," they both said.

            The young elf didn't really know what to say to these people being that he had never known them so just asked the first question that came to mind. "Are you related to Susan Bones?"

            The two figures' eyes went instantly to Emrys again. "Do you know her? Is she alright? Is she at Hogwarts? What house is she in?" they rapidly rambled on questions, Cedric stepped forward. 

            "I remember her. She was in my house at Hogwarts; Hufflepuff. She's really smart and nice, if I remember correctly. She's staying with her godmother, Annette, last I heard."

            Steven and Samantha both smiled and thanked Cedric and then turned to Emrys. "Can you tell her that both of her parents love her and that we miss her? Tell her that we're proud of her."

            Emrys nodded and the two of them went over to Voldemort where a group of his past victims were angrily talking to him. James and Lily stayed with Emrys though. "We'd give you a hug but we would go through you like a ghost, I believe. It was good seeing and talking to you again. We love you and don't forget to tell that to everyone else that we love them as well."

            "And give Snape my gratitude and thanks for saving you all lose times, even though he was being a cruel bastard as always in his lessons," James added, Lily hitting him on his side. "Anyways, we love you Harry, always have and always will but we must say good-bye now because I think that this will be the last time that you will ever be able to do this again. Voldemort's wand will not work for anyone else I believe, except maybe yourself, and I am positive today is the day when you defeat him."

            "Good-bye," they both said. And soon almost everyone in the dome was whispering those words to him. "It's time to break the connection and defeat him, Harry. We will all be keeping the Death Eaters back while you duel Voldemort. But remember, nothing is ever limited to just magic," Lily whispered into his ear. "Be careful; we love you."

            "Love you too," Emrys answered back. "Goodbye," he said to everyone and he broke the connection between the wands. The figures of the deceased were by that time in front of all the Death Eaters. Most of them started giving off insults immediately to the hooded figures in their reverberating voices. Many of the Death Eaters screamed and went running out of the room. The remaining others followed But Emrys wasn't paying any attention to them. He didn't see when the gray ghosts of the deceased disappeared. His sole and only focus was the person standing in front of him, Voldemort. 

            "Come back here you cowardly fools!" the dark lord called to his fleeing Death Eaters that had left his side. He angrily turned to the prince, "Crucio!" Voldemort called out and Emrys had to dive down onto his stomach to keep from being hit. 

            Emrys shouted, "Numbario!" The numbing curse hit its target and Voldemort dropped his wand as his hand and arm went numb. Before he could do anything, Emrys walked forward and slammed a right hook into his face. "That is for every one of those people whom you have affected with your disgusting self."

            Voldemort hit Emrys with a blasting spell and the young elf went flying backwards a few feet. Before he could do anything Voldemort came forward with a jewel encrusted bayonet in his hand, grabbed his wand, and stabbed him on his right side with the blade before pulling it out again.

            Emrys screamed in pain as the blade was withdrawn from his side and he put his hand to his side and pulled it back to see blood covering it.

             "You were pathetic as a Potter and you are pathetic as an elf. I shall enjoy knowing that you bled slowly to death." Then Voldemort did the stupidest thing possible; he turned his back.

*** *** ***

            The students of Hogwarts had all been relocated to the Great Hall in Hogwarts because it had been deemed easier to look after them all at the same time. The entire castle had been put under an even more heightened alert after Emrys' disappearance. Even though it was believed that he left of his will no one knew for sure what happened. The remaining elves inside the castle were all very tense and on high alert. The king and queen had not been happy when they had heard of their son's disappearance and it was rumored that the queen had not been able to eat after hearing the news of her daughter, and now of her son.

            Many elves were losing hope of finding out where Emrys and Elle could be. They had people performing any kind of spell, potion, and charm possible to try and find out just where they were. 

            It was at that moment in time many miles (or kilometers) away when the elven prince had activated a portkey in his sister's hands and had sent her to Hogwarts, where she crash landed onto very hard floor on the filled Great Hall.

            Gasps rang throughout the hall as she staggered to her feet, before dropping to her knees again. She was only able to gasp five words, "Horseshoe… Portkey… Emrys—Voldemort… Duel," before losing consciousness and falling back as many people headed towards her.

*** *** ***

            Emrys crawled slowly to where he had dropped the sword he had brought with him, Godric Gryffindor's name etched into the blade. This sword had saved his life when he had lost almost all hope and he hoped it would do it again. He had no wand, no magic. How could he kill Voldemort against these odds? 

            _'But remember, nothing is ever limited to just magic.'_

            Clutching his side with one hand and his sword in the other, Emrys rose and walked unsteadily forward a few steps. "Turn around, you bastard."

            Voldemort didn't have time to register any shock as he turned and found the place in his chest where his heart should have been had he had one, pierced with the sharp blade of the Gryffindor sword. "Hope you enjoy hell. You're going to be there for a long time."

            But even as Voldemort fell, Emrys did too, the pain in his side too great to ignore any longer.

*** *** ***

            Narcissa Malfoy raced through the halls of that very same mansion in Switzerland. 

            She had just been contacted at where she had been shopping at Diagon Alley by a anxious Andrea Chamberlain.

            "You were chosen to go to the mansion?" Narcissa had asked, shocked.

            It was a well known fact that the select few that had been chosen to be able to know the location of the hideout were the most loyal followers. Of course, she and Lucius had not been chosen to go because they were needed there, in England. Andrea Chamberlain had never been the most enthused of the Death Eaters, quite the opposite.

            "Father and mother were both chosen so I had to go as well…" she had answered back. "Narcissa, you and I both know that I don't want any harm to come on anybody. Please, can you do something? Just for me?"

            "What do you need done?"

            "The elf princess had been captured a few days back as bait for her brother…" And Andrea had gone on to explain what all had happened. "Everyone knows that you are by far one of the most talented Death Eaters—please do something!"

            But Narcissa had just asked quickly where the base was and she was gone.

            And now she was racing to see where the boy could be. Then she had reached the abandoned main room of the building; where only a snake, unconscious prince, and dead dark lord were located. "Oh, God." She whispered as she ran forward to the fallen elf.

*** *** ***

            Albus Dumbledore had called an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting about what to do about the situation so that they could help the elves. None (except Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius) in the Order knew of the former identity of the elf prince. 'Honorary members' the Weasley children (all of them) and Hermione were both there at the meeting as well though, along with Eric Moon, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy, for some unknown reason at that moment.

            In the middle of their meeting the humming that was familiar to most members filled the room and a panicked voice filled the air. "Albus! The elf prince—I have him. He's hurt really bad. I'm going to bringing him to Hogwarts."

            The voice was what would normally be a beautiful, female alto that was instantly recognizable to Draco Malfoy. "Mum? What in Salazar's name is going on here? Why is your voice? And why am I here?"

            "That will be all be answered later, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore answered quickly before talking again. "Narcissa? Are you alright?"

            "I'm perfectly fine. But Albus, you won't believe it… You won't believe what I've just found out…"

            "Narcissa?" a few members whispered to each other. "The spy was Narcissa _Malfoy_?"

            "Voldemort is dead! He's really dead!" Gasps and shocked cries filled the room at that announcement. "And you won't believe who killed him! Did you know that the elf prince Emrys is actually HARRY POTTER? Harry Potter killed Voldemort! Harry Potter is actually alive—but he's been injured really badly and won't wake up. Can you get the infirmary ready? And I believe that the elves should be told. I will be there in the next quarter hour. Oh, and he managed to capture Peter Pettigrew also by the way.**"

            But most had not paid very close attention after her revelation of the nom de plume of the elf prince. But the last sentence caught their attentions.

            Eric was the only one of the students that wasn't shocked; being that he had already known about that… But Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco were another matter altogether. The two Gryffindors were in shock that the elf that they had thought snobbish and rude was their former best friend. And the two Slytherins were amazed that the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' had not been as they had thought and was actually their friend.

            But then the room was filled with action as members went to the Ministry or home to tell of Voldemort's demise at the hands of Harry Potter and of Peter Pettigrew, teachers ran to the Great Hall to tell everyone the news, and the closest few to Harry Potter himself went to the infirmary straight away, where quite a few elves were already located after hearing the news, healer included.

            Now for Narcissa and Emrys to just arrive.

**End Chapter Seventeen**

**** I can't remember if I had Sirius freed yet or not in this story! So I'm just assuming that I haven't yet freed him. I'll check back later.**

**I think that this is my longest chapter so far… Almost 3,000 words…**


	18. Chapter 18

            **Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**

****

            Narcissa ran down the hallways of Hogwarts as fast as she could with the body of the elf prince floating in front her. 

            "Rictishaya!" she shouted, waving her wand at the doors of the infirmary. The doors blasted open and the blond woman ran into the hospital wing and hurriedly yet gently had the boy's body laid down onto the nearest. The doors slammed shut after them.

            The elvish healer immediately went into action while the rest gazed at the bruised and battered boy in shock. "Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey whispered as she looked at the young elf on the bed. "What can I do?" she asked the elven healer.

            "Find some cathagoras… I need some to placed on his wound to keep it from being infected during treatment. Don't worry, he'll be perfectly as healthy and mischievous as he was before soon I believe." Madame Pomfrey went to her office and storage closest to find the things needed and as she passed the infirmary doors, they opened.

            Elle jumped up from her seat and ran towards the doors of the infirmary as they opened. "Mother, Father! You came here! I thought that you could not leave the city? Emrys is going to be okay!"

            The king picked up his daughter as he walked further into the room to see his son lying down on a white sheet-covered bed. "The Dark Elves, whom have all been renamed to the High Elves, have been allowed entrance into Edlandris. They along side our warriors have managed to defeat the Rogues during the time of Emrys' own battle. So many of their people were with the dark humans that they didn't have enough defenses to protect their own home front. We came here as soon as we could."

            Elswyth gently laid her hand onto her son's chest. "Such a strong will, he has. You would never believe that he did not even know of the existence of elves until just a few months ago. It seems that so much has happened." She then turned to look at the students standing off to the side of the room, looking as if they weren't sure that they were supposed to be there or not. "Which of you are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

            The two Gryffindors gulped and glanced at each other before raising their hands into the air. The queen smiled. "There's no need to be frightened of me. I just wondered who the two that my son talked so much of were. I must thank you for being such good friends to him his first years here when he was still Harry Potter." She then turned to Eric. "Well, if it isn't the young half-elf? I do hope that you are doing well in human education. We put quite a lot of faith in you to be able to accomplish graduating." 

Eric smiled and bowed. "I wouldn't think of failing you, Majesty."

"And of course, the famous godfather and outstanding defense against the dark arts teacher, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The two men bowed their heads in acknowledgement. "And all of the Weasleys."

Eldred and Elswyth looked at the two remaining students, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "Ah, and if it isn't the 'he used to be a bloody, mean bastard but he's actually being nice now' Draco Malfoy and 'well I didn't really know him that well in the first place, but he's actually quite pleasant to be around with' Blaise Zabini. I have heard much about you as well. And we must thank you for being such good friends to our son this year when he was going through trouble adjusting back to this world after our own for those few months." Draco and Blaise both nodded mutely, at a loss of words to say.

Narcissa walked to her son and embraced him. "Do you know what this means, Draco?" She didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. "Voldemort's gone. We don't have to worry about Lucius having to tell you that you have to join him. Voldemort's gone. He's really gone."

"So Mr. Malfoy's going to be arrested now?" Ron asked.

Albus smiled. "No, he will not have to be arrested now. About one or two weeks ago Voldemort lost Lucius' loyalty because he had threatened to kill him and all of his family if Draco did not join him upon his sixteenth birthday. Lucius of course, did not want this so he had a change of heart, for the most part. **(That rhymed!) **He did not know at the time that his wife was already working for the side against Voldemort."

"I would have thought that the Death Eaters would have been happy to have their children immediately be able to join You-Know-Who's ranks." Hermione stated.

"That is incorrect. We may not actually like Muggles and Muggleborns and we may believe that our ideals are better than yours. We may have broken our pride and bowed down to that fool but under no circumstances does anyone ever tell us how to raise our own children. And anyways, he was basically saying that he was planning on using my son as a slave to his will and forced to do his every whim." 

Everyone turned and watched as Lucius Malfoy walked into view. "Interesting news has come to my notice from over fifty of my 'colleagues' from Switzerland. They incessantly talk of elves, royalty, Harry Potter, and fallen dark lords. I told them all to stay one of the parlors of our manor and have come here to find out what is really going on."

"What an interesting story it is, Lucius. A very interesting story, it is indeed." 

*

In the Malfoy Manor the many congregated Death Eaters were relaxing in the spacious and luxurious back parlor. With its sky blue walls and black ebony furniture, tapestries hanging on the walls, and rich Persian rugs on the floor the room made the room a perfect picturesque place of leisure and quiet.  That is, the Death Eaters were as relaxed as possible when they had left their master's side during the battle that finally killed him. They were all very skittish and nervously looking around. The Malfoy Manor had a foreboding feeling to it just as much of a welcoming, lavish one. Just as they were all sitting down, bangs and other loud noises came from down the corridor outside of the room. 

The last they all heard was the parlor room door being blasted open and multiple voices shouting a single word. 

"STUPEFY!"

*

**                           Harry Potter's Mysterious Disappearance Solved**

            **It appears that Mister Harry Potter known to most to be the Boy-Who-Lived is in actuality royalty. He is the only son of the King Eldred and Queen Elswyth and elder brother to the Princess Elle of the elves of Edlandris and is really named Emrys. And it also appears that we can credit young Mister Potter, or shall we say, Emrys for destroying You-Know-Who yet again, hopefully permanently this time around. **

**            You-Know-Who has been declared officially dead by the Royal Aurors Association and most of his Death Eaters have all been captured due to help from the Aurors and, surprisingly, the Malfoy family, consisting of Lucius, Narcissa, and their son, Draco.**

**            After receiving full medical attention, Emrys will be traveling back to his home with the elves once his recovery allows him to. No humans are allowed to even be permitted with the information about the location of the elven kingdom so we would normally not be able to see our savior ever again.**

**            But it has been said from our sources inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Emrys is located, that he will be journeying back and forth between his homeland and the land that he grew up in.**

**            We have not seen the last of Prince Emrys of the elves, better known to us all as Harry Potter.**

**                            Gabrielle Takibot**

*****

"Harr—Emrys still hasn't woken up."

"We all know that, Granger."

"Just shut up, Malfoy, she was just being concerned."

"There's a difference between being concerned and being annoying by stating the obvious, Weasley."

"No one asked your opinion, Zabini. Harry's going to be fine so you don't have to pretend to be his friend anymore."

"If I remember correctly, Weasley, it was Draco and I that were friends with him before we knew who he really was, unlike you."

"Would you all just close your traps and be quiet!" Eric Moon asked, loudly. "We all know that Emrys has not woken up, we know that it has been three days, we know that we are also the only people in this room right now, and if he should wake I don't he wants to hear us all arguing."

"You got that right." A raspy, hoarse voice said from the between beside the five gathered students. "Your voices are getting really exasperating by now."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to grab Emrys into a hug, before Eric pulled her back.

Emrys winced as he sat up. "My name isn't Harry Potter anymore, Hermione. So would you please not call me that?"

Ron and Hermione both looked slightly anxious as Emrys greeted the other three students merrily as Blaise grabbed a glass of water and potion for him to drink. "All the others, including your family are up in Dumbledore's office. We were allowed to stay with you along with the other two in case you woke up."

"Might I add that it was a major shock when you turned out to be the person once known as_ Harry Potter_?" Draco said for good measure. "What? Next, you're going to tell us that no, you are only the adopted son of the elves and that you really are a four-hundred year old vampire."

Emrys laughed at that comment. "Sorry, I can't truthfully say that. But I do have to say that that would be rather interesting should that come to pass, though I highly doubt it. I have no recollection of ever living beyond my fifteen years of life."

Ron cleared his throat nervously. Emrys turned to the two Gryffindors. "You two can come closer you know. I'm not mad at you." Hermione ran forward and hugged him. "But that does hurt, Mione," he gasped out.

            "We're both sorry, H—Emrys! When you first came to Hogwarts you seemed too much like the Harry that we remembered that it seemed too good to be true so we didn't want to become too friendly with you… We're both sorry."

            "Apology accepted. But for Elric's sake don't jump on me. It hurts like hell."

            The infirmary doors opened and Eldred, Elswyth, and Elle walked into the room; or in Elle's case, ran. "You're awake!" She jumped onto the bed, avoiding Emrys' aching body. 

            "Guess what, Em? The High Elves—the ones that were once the Dark Elves—are here. At least, the leader and his youngest son are here. And mother and father changed their minds, which is a rare thing indeed. They've have decided that you do not need to leave this world so quickly as of yet. In fact you will most likely being staying here for another year or so. Everyone's been really worried about you, especially that human, Sirus Beck."

            "His name is Sirius Black, sweetheart." Eldred said.

            "Yes, and he will be coming soon as well…"

            "I'm here."

            "Sirius!" Emrys called. "I haven't seen you in ages."

            "Good God, little man. It seems that even as an elf you can't keep yourself out of danger."

            "Yes, well, that's me for you."

*

            A week later, once Emrys was able to walk again, albeit slowly, he asked to meet a Hufflepuff fifth year that he had not actually talked to in a conversation alone to before, Susan Bones. He met her in an old teacher conference room that had not been used recently for its original purpose.

            "Hello, Emrys." The Hufflepuff had whispered slowly as she had walked into the room and sat down on a comfy, leather chair.

            "Good afternoon, Susan, I just wanted to tell you some things about your parents and how proud they are of you…"

* 

            And so it came to pass that life returned to normal. For the most part.

            It was decided that Emrys would complete his formal wizardry training at Hogwarts after his full recovery and upon his graduation return to the elven world to learn of politics and the ways to govern the elves as he came into his future inheritance as the king of the elves. Although, humans were still not permitted into the elven kingdom under any circumstances, it was decided that Emrys would be able to visit them all often, even after his rites of passage and graduation of that land.

            However, Elle would be receiving all of her education with the scholars of the High Elves, along with the youngest son of the leader of the High Elves, Eamon.

            Human/elf relations were increased after the fall of Voldemort. They communicated and counted each other as loose allies to call upon.

            Death Eaters were placed into custody at a newly reformed Azkaban. Instead of just leaving them with only dementors, whose loyalties easily sway easily, other magical creatures and guardians were placed around the buildings and all prisoners were tested to see if they were animagus so that they could be placed in warded cells accordingly.

            Even Hogwarts, the place most greatly affected by the coming of the elves, returned to usual once they all returned, excepting Emrys and Eddris. Of course, occasional visits from the royal family and other elves gave Hogwarts an entire new feel.

            House rivalries were just as tough as before of course. Everyone wanted to win the House and Quidditch Cups but they no longer went to the extent of what had happened in previous years, such as brawls in the hallways. Slytherins and Gryffindors could be seen talking civilly to each other for a change, and a good one in the opinions of the teachers.

            Emrys, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Eric all soon became friends mostly; with the exception of a _few minor disagreements between the Slytherins and Ron._

            The Weasley twins wrecked havoc to celebrate their last year at Hogwarts and let it end with a bang, a fireworks display in the Great Hall with a floating, fluorescent pink and purple Severus Snape as the centerpiece.

*

The eyes of the elves are a remarkable feature, but even more remarkable are the people behind those emerald green eyes and the stories they have to tell. 

_And so the ending of this tale must commence for all good things must come to an end._

**End Chapter Eighteen**

**End Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Elves**


End file.
